Afterwards
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: With Voldemort gone, Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in the world, now has to come to terms with his uncertain future. Follows straight on after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is a fanfiction that my friend generic-fangirl started but she got too busy writing her other fanfictions so she let me continue the story. Here's a link to her profile if you're** **interested** **:** **u/5760488/generic-faingirl**

Afterwards Chapter 1

Harry was sat at the table of 12 Grimmauld place all alone. The rest of the house was silent, apart from the slight moaning of Mrs Black's portrait from the landing. He enjoyed the solitude. He'd barely had space to think these last couple of weeks.

Everyone at Hogwarts had congratulated him within moments, with the exception of Malfoy, but he really didn't care about that. Then, straight after, Rita Skeeter and every other journalist had apparated to Hogsmead, demanding an interview with him, ready for the only story that would be in tomorrow's newspapers. 'HARRY POTTER TRIUMPHS AGAIN, THE DARK LORD DEAD FOR GOOD. 'Harry had had so many questions asked to him he could not start talking until Professor McGonagall had issues the reporters into a line. He had never appreciated her more than in that moment. He started to regret not listening to transfiguration as closely as she transformed a pile of rubble into a rope to keep them in line. Harry answered as many questions as he was able, but some of the questions hit a little too close to home. One reporter asked him if he had now satisfied his blood lust towards Voldemort for the death of his parents. Harry was just about to lose it, when a sharp look from Hermione reminded him to stay cool. She was standing in the corner with Ron, listening to the interview and answering the few questions interviewers put to them. He could tell that Ron was getting extremely bored with the situation and dark circles had formed under his eyes, and Harry knew it wasn't just from the interviews. In fact, Harry thought it was stupidly unfair that Ron had to stay in the room with these idiot reporters when he should be with his family, or what remained of it, right now.

After hours and hours of what seemed like the most pointless questions about the nights events, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the headmasters office and made their way to the room of requirement. Harry's brain felt like fudge as he thought about what he had said to the reporters. He'd told the truth about most things, but he had not said a word about Snape. If he had been asked those questions a day ago, he would have had no problem telling the press of Snape's actions and his opinion of him. But now, he knew so much more and it felt wrong to tell the world of his actions, because the world may not understand that he did them for love. He owed so much to Snape and he should be remembered for the best things he did. He also hadn't muttered a word about his own sort of death and Dumbledore. He knew that if he did, he would never hear the end of it and he still didn't understand it completely himself. How was he supposed to explain something like going to limbo and coming back fully human, no longer a horcrux?

By the time the three of them had reached the room of requirement, Harry was still as confused as ever and Hermione was doing her best to comfort Ron by holding his hand. She also looked sort of at a loss of what to do. Her expression surprised Harry as he realised this was one of the only times she didn't know what to do and she could learn by reading a book. He would have enjoyed the moment more if it wasn't so tragic. Ron just looked defeated. Even though they had won, Harry completely understood that Ron was in no mood to celebrate and that was ok. He may be able to enjoy the victory later, when he'd had time to adjust. The three of them looked at each other before entering the room and knew that this room wasn't going to be any easier to cope with than the headmaster's office. All of the DA and most of the Order of the Phoenix was waiting behind the door. So was Ginny, probably in a corner with the rest of the Weasleys, trying to hold it together. Harry wanted nothing more than to go to her and grieve like everyone else has been able to. There was so much pain building up inside him for Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Colin and Fred. They should have been there, celebrating with them. Harry just felt empty. Harry forced a smile onto his face although he really didn't feel like it. He nodded to the other two and together they pushed open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared down at his pumpkin juice. It was still quiet, but he could tell that Hermione was wake. He could hear the floorboards creaking as she moved over them. They were both staying at 12 Grimauld place. They agreed it wasn't right to ask to stay at the Burrow after what happened. It just felt like they were intruding when the Weasleys were trying to cope. They didn't need any extra stress of house guests at a time like this. The numerous London taxis drove by the window constantly, unaware that the most famous wizard in the world was sitting just a few meters away trying to figure out what to do next. He envied the muggles. They knew nothing of this. They could go on their normal mundane lives, never knowing what he had done to save them. They would never bother him, to them; he would just be a normal 17 year old boy, never doing anything out of the extraordinary. He would grow up, live his adult life out and never be of any consequence to them. Harry looked away from the window. It had been 3 days since the morning of the battle of Hogwarts. No doubt he would be at the Burrow later check on Ron and Ginny. He was desperate to see them both, even though he's seen them yesterday. They were doing as well as could be expected but Harry knew that the worst of the grief came at night, when no one else was looking. He remembered faintly back to the days after Sirius's death and his sleepless nights and unhappy solitary hours. He had only known Sirius for a few years; he could only imagine what the Weasleys must be going though.

His mind wandered to the afternoon after the battle. After sleeping in the room of requirement for a couple of hours, as the Gryffindor dormitories were left in shreds after some ex Slytherin death eaters finally got to exact some revenge on Gryffindor tower during the battle. He woke to a nearly deserted room. It was about midday and most of the students had been taken home by their parents or were awaiting the Hogwarts express which was due to arrive at Hogsmead in an hour so the muggle-borns could be taken home. Ron was sound asleep in the corner with George, Arthur and Molly, who had to be put to sleep with a charm as she was 'too much of a handful' said Arthur, who assured everyone it was for the best. Ginny sat alone, her back against a pillar, just gazing out of the window. She also had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red. She looked so empty, like a dementor had entered the room and stayed around. Harry walked over to her and found himself hugging her. She didn't even look shocked but immediately responded by hugging him back. He knew she just needed some comfort right now, and even though no words were spoken, he knew she was feeling better because of it.

A few minutes after that, Harry made his way down towards the great hall. Somehow, there was food available. Harry almost laughed at the attitudes of the British to crisis, if there is any trouble, tea will sort it out. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were handing out cups of tea, well levitating them to people while professor Trelawney was gathering up cups and checking them eagerly before announcing to the cup owner their inevitable fate. Harry had a cup of tea appear in front of him and a wink from professor Flitwick lifted his spirits. He stood to the side of the hall, trying not to raise much attention to himself, when a sight that made his stomach lurch appeared.

Andromeda Tonks had practically run into the room carrying a small bundle. "Where is Nymphadora? Where is Nymphadora? Remus?' Harry suddenly realised that in all the confusion, no one had contacted her. He slowly walked towards her, as did Kingsley Shackelbolt. Something in their faces must have given the truth away as she collapsed to the floor wailing. Shackelbolt put his arm around her and signalled for Harry to take the baby. Harry carefully prized the baby from her arms while she continued to sob. Teddy was asleep. Harry looked down at his tiny god son. He was beautiful with his tiny button nose and rosebud mouth and even his little shock of bubblegum pink hair. Harry instantly understood Teddy. He was going to have a similar life to Harry, having to grow up without his parents. But Harry decided to refuse to let that happen. Teddy was going to grow up knowing of his ability and knowing heroic tales of his parents who he would know as the people who saved millions. Harry would never let Teddy grow up thinking he was not loved as he was loved dearly and nothing was ever going to stop that. Harry smiled at Teddy and Teddy woke up and looked at Harry, but didn't make any sound. He just stared at him. Harry told him everything, knowing he must look like an idiot standing in the middle of the great hall, talking to a baby who couldn't understand anything. But Harry didn't care. Teddy needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was now sitting next to Harry, eating her Breakfast in silence. Harry found the quiet very nice. After all that had happened over the last couple of days, it was nice to be calm. He couldn't tell if Hermione felt the same but he didn't ask. He knew that the silence couldn't last too long. It wouldn't be long before he was pushed back out into the limelight again. The press were having a field day with Voldemort death and he received an owl this morning from McGonagall saying that at least 65 owls had arrived at Hogwarts since he left requesting interviews and she would like to know if she had his permission to burn them. Harry had immediately written back to definitely give his permission. He took the owl that McGonagall had sent him and sent it back to Hogwarts with his letter, but it felt strange. Harry watched as the tawny owl started to fly away and he couldn't help reminiscing about Hedwig. He'd only sent a few letters after her death and he missed her. She had been with him all through his life at Hogwarts and those horrible summers at the Dursley's. Hedwig was one of the first birthday presents he received, or least that he could remember. He could remember his joy every time she entered the great hall with a letter or a package for him. There had been many times when she had seemed like the only one who could understand him, even though he knew she never could, she was an owl. But she was always reliable and he missed having her around. Harry got up and went upstairs to find his shoes. He had to do something, distract himself. He knew that if he just sat alone with his thoughts then they would get to him and he would spend what seems like forever stuck in what ifs and feeling sorry for himself, and he could afford to do that, not now. He called downstairs to Hermione and within 10 minutes they were ready to leave for The Burrow. They needed to check how the Weasleys were getting along.

Harry and Hermione apparated to the closest point they could get to The Burrow and walked up to the front door in silence. Harry thought about making conversation but he had nothing to say. Even after everything that had happened in the last couple of days, he was at a loss for words. He felt comforted to know that she was there, her presence was enough. The last thing he needed right now was a really awkward conversation which would just put him on edge. Hermione knocked at the door and Percy answered it. Harry could tell that he hadn't slept much, but then that wasn't surprising. He gesture them to come in and then promptly left the room. No one was in the living room.  
"Maybe we should try Ron's room?" Hermione suggested in a hushed voice.  
Harry nodded in agreement. They made their way up the characteristically wonky staircase, and as they passed Ginny's room, Harry couldn't help but picture Ginny on the other side of the door, curled up in bed, red puffy eyes after thinking about Fred and how she wanted him back. Harry wanted nothing more that to walk into her room and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he decided against it. It may look a little odd, he thought, barging into a girl's bedroom after the death of her brother. So he continued up the stairs to Ron's room.

Harry knocked and waited for Ron. But he didn't come to the door. Harry knocked again and this time it was met with a groan. Harry took this as a come in, after looking hesitantly at Hermione. However, when they opened the door, Ron was fast asleep, lying half on, half off his bed with his mouth wide open dribbling everywhere.  
"Well, that's attractive!" said Hermione after a second.  
Harry muffled his laughter.  
"Come on Ron, up you get!" Harry said, pulling his best friend back onto the bed. Ron grunted and mumbled some inaudible words in his sleep. When he eventually opened his eyes, he looked relieved that Harry and Hermione were there.  
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"About five minutes or so."  
At this point, Ron's stomach let out a loud rumble, causing them all to smile.  
"Why did they close Hogwarts for the summer early? I could have done with the free food."  
"Haven't you eaten?" Hermione exclaimed  
"Well, mum's hardly been out her room and I tried, but cooking is hard. In all our six years of Hogwarts, you'd have thought that they'd teach us at least one spell to fry something! But no, we have to learn how to change animals into water goblets! I had to use a muggle thing dad had called a…um…frh…..frying pan. It was awful."  
"I'll go and make you something." Hermione said making her way out of the room. "And frying pans aren't that hard to use Ronald."  
"Yes they are," Ron replied in earnest "I put a piece of bacon in it and it stayed raw, then Ginny told me to put the hob on, but then it got stuck to the pan and when I got it off it was barbequed!"  
"Honestly Ronald, what am I going to do with you?" Hermione said loud enough so he could hear as she made her way towards the kitchen. Harry sat down on the end of Ron's bed looking around the room. Harry fondly remembered the many summers he had spent here, he'd felt more at home here than he ever had at Privet Drive.  
"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked hesitantly, the first time he'd asked that question to Ron on the afternoon of the battle, Ron had flipped out, shouting at Harry to imagine how he was feeling and to just leave him alone.  
"Alright, I think. I'm not fine yet, but I….I'll be ok." Ron almost broke down, but he managed to hold it together. Harry could tell he was just putting on a brave face for him, and Harry knew that Ron would get past this. Although Harry had never lost a brother, Harry knew what Ron was going through. He'd seen too many deaths, and he certainly wished that he never had to see any more.  
"Ron, Food" Hermione shouted, her voice drifting up the stairs.  
"Food…" Ron said lazily as he got up and walked slowly towards the stairs, followed by Harry, when a shock of ginger hair practically walked into both of them.  
"Ginny?" Harry said softly.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I heard voices from up here, Hi Harry."  
"Hi"  
Ron stared at them both and with a roll of his eyes he said "Well, I'm clearly not wanted here, I'm off to get some food." And he left them both standing awkwardly on the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to theruinerofeverything and KatoftheKittyVariety for betaing this! :)

There was a long awkward silence between Harry and Ginny as they stood staring at each other on top of the staircase.  
"How are you?" Harry asked finally.  
"Not great. I…um…. Harry?"  
"Yes?  
"I've been thinking, about the battle, and I…um…"  
Harry gazed at her imploringly, urging her to go on.  
"I just wanted to thank you, you know, for what you did for everyone. And I'm really glad that you didn't die then. I really thought that you were gone when Hagrid carried you back to Hogwarts. I just want to know why you…. why you were in the forest. And why did Voldemort think you were dead when you weren't?" Ginny immediately looked down at her feet. Harry realised that in the madness of the last few days that he hadn't explained what had happened in the forest to anyone apart from Ron and Hermione. His mind started whirling as he couldn't even begin to put what happened that night into words.  
"I…er…gave myself up. You heard Voldemort's speech telling everyone to give me to him. I couldn't let anyone else die for me, not after, well…." Harry could see Ginny's eyes welling up with tears. "I also had found out something that night which meant I knew I had to go to him. Um, it's hard to explain." Ginny lifted her head and looked at Harry. Her stare was one of pain and he decided that she should probably know the truth. He folded and started telling her everything.

Half an hour later, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all sat around the Weasleys table. Ginny was glaring at Harry in disbelief. He had finished explaining what had happened, with a little help from Ron and Hermione and Ginny was trying to comprehend what she had just heard. She looked completely bewildered and was looking very pale.  
"Say something. Please?" Harry asked her.  
"Ok, you died and then came back to life after talking to Dumbledore, who has been dead for a year, and all the time I knew you, part of you was Vol…um..You know who.?"  
"You can say his name Ginny, he's dead and gone forever and he can't come back."  
"I know, but it feels weird saying his name, after so long of not saying it, I'm still not comfortable with it."  
"Oh bloody hell Ginny! Just say his name!" Ron yelled at his sister, "Stop being such a coward!"  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted as Ginny ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Harry followed after her. She burst into her room and practically flung herself onto her bed. Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before moving next to Ginny, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him, and Harry couldn't help but feel hurt at this slight rejection.  
"You probably think I'm a coward too." Ginny said in a muffled voice.  
"No, no,no," Harry began but he was interrupted.  
"Yes you do. You're brave. You went off into the forest to your death, you sacrificed yourself for us, you faced off he who mu…. Vol….Voldemort. I can say it. You're always so brave. I never had an opportunity to be brave; I don't deserve to be a Gryffindor. I've let everyone down. You, my family and…and Fred." Ginny sobbed.  
Harry was at a loss of what to do. He'd only ever been in a position to comfort a grieving girl once before, when Cedric died. But that was three years ago. Harry reached out and placed his hand around her shoulder and he gently lifted her up so her head rested on his shoulder and she made no move to reject him. She just sat there, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"You are not letting anyone down, Ginny Weasley. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, a true Gryffindor. You don't have to sacrifice yourself to be brave, you have to cope with what's hard, and you are doing on amazing job. Fred would be very proud of you, I know, and I'm proud of you as well."  
Ginny cried more heavily at the mention of Fred's name. They just sat there while she cried.

Harry returned downstairs with Ginny later and found Ron, Hermione and George seated at the table talking rather pleasantly, much to Harry surprise. They were talking about today's issue of the Daily Prophet. The front page was taken up by a rather large image of Voldemort's body, which Harry was hardly surprised by. There had been little else in the papers since the battle. Ron looked up at Harry and Ginny entering the room, with a slightly regretful look. They simply stared at each other until Hermione spoke up.  
"Ron, I think you have something you need to say to Ginny."  
Ron looked down sheepishly.  
"Ronald."  
"Sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have shouted." He looked hesitantly at her for a reply.  
"It's ok Ron, we're all a little unnerved." Ginny replied after a moment. However, Ginny reply managed to make George look uncomfortable. Harry looked at George with sympathy. He couldn't even start to imagine what he had been going through. To lose someone who was so close, it must be nearly unbearable. Fred was part of George, they'd grown up together shared triumphs together, done everything together. George would have to cope with the loss of his closest brother, friend and ally in their battle against their mother and her many rules.  
"So, what does the prophet say this morning?" Harry asked, trying to break the silence which was becoming more and more awkward.  
"Much the same as it said yesterday, but only with slightly different wording." Hermione replied, "But, Harry…um…I think you should look at this."  
Harry stared down at the newspaper and he went pale.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 2 of the Daily prophet was covered in a large picture of former headmaster of Hogwarts, Serverus Snape. The article had a large heading,

SNAPE DISCOVERED TO BE MURDERER OF DUMBLEDORE.  
 _By Rita Skeeter  
It was revealed, last night that the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Serverus Snape, was actually responsible for the Death of another former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. In an exclusive interview with former Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy, who was there at the scene of the murder, he revealed that it was Professor Snape who fired the Killing curse. "It was horrible, I was standing on the top of the astronomy tower, minding my own business, watching the stars as I have always been interested in my Academic studies, when Dumbledore and another figure I could not make out, appeared, and he told me to stay out of sight, when Professor Snape came into view, took out his wand and Dumbledore said, "Serverus, please," and then he…he…. he fired the spell and Dumbledore went flying over the railing... Well you know what happened next." Said Draco Malfoy, a clearly innocent and unfortunate witness to this tragic event. The Ministry of Magic are now calling for anymore witnesses to come forward and help identify the mysterious figure that was present with Dumbledore on that fateful night, who is now being treated as a possible suspect as Snape's associate to murder._

Harry glanced up at the four worried faces looking at him intently. He didn't know how to respond. His mind was racing; He was now a possible suspect in the Death of Dumbledore. After all he had done for everyone, for what he did to protect those at Hogwarts, for Malfoy to go and do this. He had given his life, thinking he would never come back; to stop anyone else dying and now that slimy pompous idiot had spread this story about him around, Harry couldn't take this. His hands curled into fists and his breathing became shorter  
"Harry?" Ginny said softly, which snapped Harry back into reality.  
"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Harry brought his fist down onto the tabletop.  
The others stared at him, looking quite shocked at his sudden outburst.  
"After all that has happened, they want to question me for possible murder! Why did Malfoy even open his mouth?"  
"Why are they looking for you?" George whispered.  
"What?" Harry snapped at George. Harry glared at him  
"I said why are they looking for you? I don't understand". A pang of guilt spread through Harry as he realised that George didn't know about what happened on the night of Dumbledore's death. He and Fred had left Hogwarts by this time and were running Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I was with Dumbledore that night. We went off after a horcrux, but it was already gone and when we returned, Malfoy appeared with a load of Death eaters and an order to kill Dumbledore, I was under the invisibility cloak for most of it."  
"Wait, so you're saying that it was Malfoy who killed Dumbledore? Not Snape?"  
"No, Malfoy couldn't do it, so when Snape showed up, He did it."  
"Blimey, so the papers true, Snape killed Dumbledore?"  
"Yes, but it wasn't murder, Dumbledore planned it."  
"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry stared despairingly. He hadn't told them of this, and if they didn't believe him, he had no chance of telling the world the truth.  
"Right," Harry began and told them all he knew about Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry and Hermione left the Burrow that afternoon, knowing that at least some of the Weasleys were beginning to feel better. They hadn't seen Arthur or Molly all day, but Bill and Fleur called around at about noon and Bill went to see his parents. Charlie was still in Romania, but had been told so there was no knowing how he was doing. Percy seemed to be taking the loss very hard though. Harry could see he regretted not being with his family very much the last couple of years and that he'd never been there for Fred, and now he never could be. Percy had stayed to his room the rest of the day, after opening the door for Harry and Hermione. Everyone in the house was clearly glad that Percy was back, but is was also clear that Percy still felt very distant from them and no matter what they tried, he always told them to go away, and they didn't want him to feel like they were pressuring him, he'd had enough of that at work.  
"Back to number 12?" Hermione asked breaking up Harry's thoughts.  
"Uhh, no. There is somewhere else I need to go." Harry replied.  
"Where?" Hermione asked with surprise.  
"I need to see my God son."

Harry stood alone outside a sand coloured house that looked very similar to all the others on its street. A very ordinary house, one that muggles would just walk past every day and never think twice about it, when it could contain a very powerful wizard, after all this house was a safe house for the Order of the Phoenix. The Tonks' family house was situated on the outskirts of London, less than an hour drive from Grimmauld place. Harry walked up to the house and knocked hesitantly. He hadn't seen or spoken to Mrs Tonks since the day she came to Hogwarts, and he didn't know how he would be received. He could hear someone trying to open the door on the other side and after a moment, Mrs Tonks opened the door and stared at Harry. She looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion.  
"Hello Harry. I wasn't expecting to see you." She said slowly  
"Hello, are you alright Mrs Tonks?" Harry asked.  
"No, I'm not really Harry dear, but would you like to come in?"  
"Yes please." Harry said as he stepped through the door. "Are you sleeping ok?" he asked, now genuinely worried about her.  
"Don't bother yourself with me Harry, I'll be fine."  
"Mrs Tonks, you're not ok, go up to bed, I'll watch over Teddy for a few hours if you'd like me to."  
"Harry, you don't have to," She replied, but it seemed to Harry that trying to concentrate on the conversation was draining her energy.  
"I insist, go and get some rest. Don't worry about Teddy."  
"Nymphadora should be here. She should be looking after Teddy, not me" She said choking down her tears  
"I know, but I'll look after Teddy, ok?"  
"Alright Harry dear," She said sleepily, "I'm glad Remus chose you." She added after a moment.

As if on cue, Teddy started crying and Harry practically ran up the stairs to find Teddy, not really realising that he'd never been in that house before and was searching through different rooms to find a baby. He opened a door, and found a purple bedroom, with a wardrobe with posters stuck on the inside showing famous witches and wizards. On one of the walls was a drawing of a family: a mum; dad and a girl, drawn by a child. The name under it made some of Harry's grief resurface.

'Nymphadora Tonks aged 8'. Harry was standing in Tonk's old room. Harry head started to swirl. This was Tonk's childhood room. She'd grown up, here, slept here, lived her life here, cried in here, been hugged by her parents in here, and now she was never coming back into this room ever again. Her Mother would never see her again; her son would never go to his mum when he needed to be comforted. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. However, the more persistent crying of Teddy made him leave the room.

Harry walked around the room with Teddy in his arms, in an attempt to make him stop crying. He never seemed to stop. Harry had changed him, fed him and was now bouncing him gently, but nothing worked. He couldn't find a single dummy in sight and he was beginning to despair. His hair had changed from a bubble-gum pink to a fiery red, like a warning sign, but Harry didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a vomiting sound came from Teddy, and Harry closed his eyes and tried not to get angry at a baby. With this, Teddy promptly fell asleep and Harry gently set him back down in his cot. Harry then removed his jumper as quickly as he could and began to run in under the sink. After he was sure he'd got the worst of it out, he left it on the radiator to dry and went to sit next to Teddy's cot. His hair had now changed to a calming sea blue as he slept. Harry gazed down at him and thought about the future, Teddy growing up like this and his future. He had hardly had time to think about the future recently, well really in the last year, he had been so focused on not dying and defeating Voldemort, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He still liked the idea of becoming an Auror, but with no Voldemort around anymore, Auror jobs were going to become rarer. He also realised that as he hadn't been at Hogwarts all of this last year, he had no NEWTs at all. He had his OWLs and that was it. He certainly did not want an office job, potions essays were hard enough, and he never really wanted to see anything similar again. Teddy stirred in his sleep, and Harry knew that one thing was going to be certain in his life, his new God son.

Harry returned to Grimmauld place the next morning, he stayed the night in the large armchair that was next to Teddy's cot. Mrs Tonks had woken him in the morning and explained that he didn't need to stay any longer; he'd done enough for one day. She looked a lot better after having a whole night of sleep. Harry however had a much interrupted night with Teddy crying four times in the night, and mainly in the early hours of the morning. Harry was shattered and when he got back to Grimmauld Place, he got a very angry look from Hermione, as he'd forgotten to tell her that he had stayed the night. But Harry was too tired to argue, he just sleepily walked up the stairs to his room while she shouted at him, he couldn't tell what she was saying. He closed the door behind him and fell onto the bed and dozed off almost straight away.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke several hours later to the sound of Kreacher walking by his bedroom, mumbling as he went. "My mistress would never approve of a mud-blood in the house, oh my mistress; she would say it was a disgrace, and Kreacher agrees with her." Harry glanced at his bedside clock and saw it was midday. He climbed out of bed, realising that he was still dressed from yesterday, quickly got changed into a new t shirt and jeans and nearly ran downstairs. Hermione had left a note on the table saying she'd left to go to the Burrow and she was sorry for yelling at him. Harry could hardly remember her yelling, but he picked up the note, tossed in the bin and walked out onto the street where he apparated to the Burrow as fast as he could.  
Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow and Hermione answered it.  
"Look who finally woke up." She said, but playfully.  
Harry smiled and walked past her into the living room, where Ron and George were sitting on large chairs covered in homemade knitted colourful blankets that looked like they had seen better days. Ron looked up at Harry and grinned.  
"So how was Teddy?" Ron asked.  
"Ok, I think. Mrs Tonks looked like she was about to drop dead of exhaustion, so I took over for a few hours."  
"A few hours?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
"Alright, the night. But is it normal for all babies to cry for hours and hours before being sick and then falling asleep?"  
"Yes, completely normal Harry." Hermione said, quite patronisingly.  
"I think they do it to avoid being told off. Ginny did it all the time. She'd be sick over my favourite jumper and then fall asleep, so I couldn't get angry at her; she was clearly a sly genius baby." George said. They all laughed a little, until Ginny walked downstairs, which only made them laugh more.  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.  
"Only that George thought you were a 'sly genius baby.'" Ron explained.  
"What?" Ginny asked looking confused.  
"Trust me, its better if you just don't ask." Hermione told her.  
A little while later, Harry picked up that days copy of the Daily Prophet, knowing he'd probably hate what he saw. He was right.  
SERVERUS SNAPE EXPLAINED.  
By Rita Skeeter  
Serverus Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was revealed recently to be a long time Death eater and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, has been a mystery to many. However, the Daily Prophet has now found new evidence about Snape that may shed some light on this man. After listening to the testimony of former student Draco Malfoy, who is from a highly respectable wizard family, it becomes clear that Snape was motivated by power, and was clearly trying to get the job of headmaster by any means possible, which resulted in the death of Albus Dumbledore. Another possible explanation would be that Snape was so dedicated to Voldemort that he was simply carrying out orders, which shows Dumbledore to be a very poor judge of character, as he clearly trusted him to teach vulnerable young minds. Could this be a plot by Death eaters to recruit more follows from Hogwarts?  
Harry refused to read anymore. He could tell that it was only going to get worse. Fury boiled through his veins as he thought of Malfoy. He had saved Malfoy's life! He had gone back to save his sorry little skin and now he was doing this to him! Even worse, he was discrediting Snape. Malfoy had always been Snape's little pet, following his instructions to the letter in his first couple of years. He now was completely turned his back on him and Snape died, never saying that the wand belonged to Malfoy, practically saving his life. Harry couldn't cope with this and flung the paper into the fireplace, then firing 'incendio' at it. He watched as it crinkled up, turning from black and white to red and grey. The flames danced before Harry eyes and he felt some little satisfaction of burning Malfoy's lies. He began to calm down after that, and wandered back into the kitchen where three Weasleys and Hermione were sitting.  
Bill appeared later that afternoon, with some news. He had begun to organise Fred's funeral and he'd booked it for a week that day. At the mention of this, everyone's spirits declined dramatically. Harry knew that the funeral had to come soon, but everyone had just started to feel a little better. Bill then went upstairs to tell his parents, and they all sat in silence for what seemed like forever. No one looked at each other, just stared at the floor. When Bill eventually returned to find the silent group, he asked them all to sit down so they could discuss the details. Harry sat very awkwardly at the table sandwiched between Ginny and Hermione. He could tell that Hermione felt just as awkward as he did, they felt like they were intruding where they weren't really wanted, no matter how much the Weasleys' insisted they were. Bill suggested that they hold it in the marquee where he and Fleur had married. George and Ginny nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Bill looked at a loss.  
"I also think that we should ask people to not wear black. I don't think Fred would want that." He added.  
"No," George said finally. "Fred always joked about having bright colours everywhere. He hated black, especially the uniform."  
"OK, well that's sorted. Fleur said she would do the decorations, Flowers and stuff. I think that for our speaker, we should have Harry."  
Everyone looked up at Harry. Harry went pale. Why would Bill want him to speak at Fred's funeral?  
"Me? Why me?" Harry whispered feeling very surprised.  
"Because Harry, you've known us for years, and I don't think that any of us wants to speak. You gave Fred and George the money to start up their shop, You taught them defence against the dark arts in the DA, I know that Fred really liked you and he probably would have wanted you to say something."  
"Please Harry." George said, it sounded like he was pleading with him. His eyes looked full of sadness, and Harry couldn't bring himself to say no.  
"Alright." Harry said finally. The group looked relieved, but Harry was secretly panicking. He had no idea what he was going to say and he had just under a week to think of something to sum up Fred's life! But, he had to do it. The Weasley's were counting on him to deliver, so that was what he was going to do.  
The conversation drifted towards who to invite, but Harry wasn't really listening. He just nodded his head occasionally, and didn't really notice when Bill got up an announced he had to go home. Harry remained in his seat, thinking over what he was going to say, without much success. Ginny came over and sat next to him when everyone else had left the room. She laced her fingers with Harry's, much to his surprise. He looked at her.  
"Thanks for doing this. We really appreciate it. And you're going to be great doing this." She said softly, and then engulfed Harry in a hug. Harry's arms went around her back and he simply held her, drawing hope from the fact she believed in him, he could do this and not goof up. After all, he thought, He had just defeated the greatest evil wizard of all time, making a speech should be nothing compared to that, surely. Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and then stood up and went out of the room. Harry sat there, sort of stunned. He'd kissed Ginny before but they'd never really dated, apart from very briefly in 6th year. He wasn't really sure what was going on with them, they'd had a bit of an on and off relationship. But she clearly had feeling for him, which was good enough for the moment, he hardly expected her to be thinking about him, after everything that had happened. He decided to let it go, he was no going to question it. He'd probably already looked too deeply into it. Just then, Hermione popped her head around the door and asked him if they were ready to leave. Harry agreed and stood up to say goodbye to the Weasleys. He had a speech to work on.  
Harry sat staring at a piece of paper at 12 Grimmauld Place. He'd been there for over an hour, and he had written nothing. He had no idea where to begin. Even though he'd seen plenty of deaths, he'd only ever been to a few funerals. He couldn't even remember what the speaker at Dumbledore's funeral had said; he'd been too busy thinking about the horcruxes and his disappointment that the locket was a fake and that Dumbledore had died for nothing. A knock at the door startled him and Hermione appeared.  
"How's it going?" She inquired, "Oh," she said after noticing the blank piece of paper. Harry looked sheepish. He knew that he had to do this but he had no idea how to begin.  
"Need some help?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes." Harry replied immediately. "I need an opening, and everything else."  
"Well," Hermione began writing.  
Later that day, Harry called round at the Tonks' house, to check on Mrs Tonks and Teddy. He'd realised earlier when Hermione was helping write, that no one was organising a funeral for Tonks and Remus. Mrs Tonks would have no time at all, having to look after a month old baby while also grieving the loss of her only daughter. Before Harry could knock, the door opened and Mrs Tonks looked very relieved to see him.  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're here! Please come in." She said very quickly. Harry stepped through the door and Mrs Tonks closed the door behind him.  
"I was wondering if you could watch Teddy for a few hours. I have things I really need to sort out and I would be so grateful if you could watch him."  
"That's fine, Mrs Tonks. In fact I was wondering if you'd like to make this a regular thing, me babysitting Teddy. I know you have a lot to do and I'd be happy to come over and watch him for a few hours."  
"Oh you are an angel Harry! Thank you so much. I'll be back around eight." She said, while she was trying to get her stuff together. "Thank you again!" she said as she walked out the door, leaving Harry in a silent house, which was broken a couple of minutes later by Teddy announcing that he had woken up by screaming. As much as Harry loved his Godson, he knew he was in for a long couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of Fred's funeral had arrived and Harry had woken up especially early. He hadn't really slept much from nerves and the fact he had been babysitting Teddy last night didn't help. Harry paced the up and down the end of his bed, re running through his mind what he was going to say again and again. Hermione found him pacing when she came to check on him at eight in the morning.  
"Calm down Harry, it's going to be fine." She said, but Harry couldn't. He thought that after he had defeated Voldemort, everything else would be easy, but this was different. He couldn't bear the fact that he may let the Weasleys down, after all they had done for him. He just needed to get through this, get past today and all this worry about the speech would be like a long forgotten dream.  
He reluctantly began to get changed into his suit. It was a navy suit but it had a bright red tie, as they had been asked not to wear black. Ron joked about not getting a dark coloured suit and getting an electric pink one, but after a lot of trying to dissuade him, Harry won in getting him to wear a dark burgundy suit. Hermione knocked on the door, to ask if he was ready to go. She was wearing her lilac dress, the one she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding last year. Harry finished getting ready and then walked downstairs. He passed the room that was covered in the Black's family tree. The door was open a crack and he couldn't stop himself as he pushed open the door and walked inside.  
Harry stood looking at the wall that showed the most recent Blacks; Harry's hand went up as he touched the burn mark on the wall, with Sirius's name written under it. Harry missed Sirius. He'd only known him for two years but he had been the closest thing that Harry had ever known to family. Sirius's help and guidance was things that had helped him to survive the Triwizard tournament. He'd also been the only father figure he'd ever known, he didn't count uncle Vernon who Harry didn't even think was a particularly good human figure. But Harry needed Sirius, he was a godfather himself and he had no idea of what to do with Teddy. Sirius always seemed to know exactly what to say to Harry. Harry thought that if was here now, he'd tell him to put on a brave face and go. He also realised that there had been no funeral for Sirius, since there was no body and he was also a wanted man. Harry wanted a funeral for Sirius, but the order thought it was best not to hold one. Harry looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and realised he was going to be late. With a final tap on Sirius's name, he left the room.  
Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow an hour before the funeral was to take place. Mr and Mrs Weasley had finally made it out of their bedroom, but it didn't look like either of them had gotten any sleep recently. Molly was dressed in a faded red dress, which she clearly didn't want to wear to the funeral of her son, but then Harry didn't think she wanted a funeral for any of her children, at least in her lifetime anyway. Bill was sitting in a corner with Fleur, talking to Charlie, who had arrived at the Burrow last night from Romania. Bill wore a black suit, but with a purple tie and Charlie the same but with a blue tie. Fleur was looking very nice in her silver dress, but had a sad expression on her face. Everyone looked a little peculiar, wearing bright colours while all looking so down, the group of people in the room looked like a depressed rainbow.  
Ginny was over in the corner, fiddling with a flower bouquet. Her emerald green dress made her look amazing, but her expression made her look like a forlorn heroine out of a fairy tale. Harry could help but stare at her. After a moment, she looked up at him; clearly she had felt the heaviness of his gaze. Harry tried to look away quickly, but this just made Ginny smile a little as his awkwardness. But right at that moment, Bill stood up an announced that people were beginning to arrive. Ginny walked away from Harry, towards the entrance to welcome people with her family.  
Harry noticed that music was playing in the background. George had told him it was a muggle band, and the song called Troublemaker. Fred had really liked it.  
The room was beginning to fill up slowly. Harry noticed that several members of the Order of the Phoenix had been invited, as well as many of the DA. Harry recognised a lot of people, but he didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone. Before he knew it, Bill was standing at the front and talking to everyone.  
"Hello everyone, and thank you very much for coming. Today, we are here to remember and celebrate the life of my baby brother, Fred."  
Mrs Weasley gave out a small moan at the mention of Fred's name. Bill continued talking but Harry zoned out, focusing on Mrs Weasley. He hadn't seen her at all since the battle, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be going through. Harry began to focus on Bill again.  
"… and now, we'll hear a few words from our close family friend, Harry Potter." Harry's mouth went dry as he stood up and made his way to where Bill was currently standing. Bill sat down and all eyes in the room were fixed on Harry.  
"Fred Weasley was one of the first people I met, when I entered the wizarding world." Harry began, "I was struggling to find platform nine and three quarters in King's Cross station after being told to go there by Hagrid. I was completely lost when I heard Mrs Weasley and the boys talking about the platform so I followed them. I remember Fred teasing his mother about him being George and not Fred. He was also the person who helped me get my trunk on the Hogwarts express that first time. He seemed very excited to see me, but I didn't really understand why at that point. He also did me a great favour once by making my cousin's tongue swell up with one of his treats. All the time I knew Fred, he was always joking with people, making them smile, it was what he was good at and he loved it."  
Harry's mind began to spin. This wouldn't be his speech. With a new resolve, Harry decided to abandon his prepared speech and just speak from his heart. Hermione would get him later, but he felt he needed to do this.  
"Fred was one of the kindest people I knew. I cannot count the number of times he helped me out when I needed it. Fred gave me so much throughout the time I knew him, including many things that benefitted everyone, especially in these last few months. He was a faithful member of the DA, and later the order, and without him, I think that many things may have turned out differently."  
"On the night of the battle, we'd all been fighting for hours and it appeared like we were losing. Fred died before we had won, so he never knew of the victory that he had helped to win, and for that I am very sorry. Fred fought bravely that night as did many others, and he was the unlucky one. But without him there, we may have lost. We all owe our gratitude to Fred for what he did for us all, and we can never repay that. He sacrificed himself, so our lives could be saved from Voldemort. I know that I am eternally indebted to him, and I wish that I could tell him that. I know that Fred will be missed by everyone here, his jokes, his humour and his presence, but I hope that you will have some comfort in knowing that he made your life better. He was a great friend, brother and man and I know that we will all remember him as one of the bravest Gryffindor's who ever lived. Thank you."  
Harry looked around at the faces that were staring at him, many of which were brimming with tears and Harry hoped he hadn't mucked up the speech too badly. He glanced towards Hermione who mouthed 'well done' at him. Harry walked back over to his chair and sat down. Bill stood up again and continued with the rest of the service, but Harry didn't really pay much attention. Tears had begun to roll down his cheeks as looked at Fred's coffin. He had meant every word he had said, he was eternally indebted to Fred and he was going to miss him. Harry simply sat there and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The sun was low in the sky by the time Harry had arrived at the Tonks' house for his babysitting shift. Harry was sat next to Teddy's cot, in the armchair. Teddy was asleep and looking very peaceful, with his baby blue hair, so Harry took this as a good sign. He found it quite relaxing watching over Teddy, well, when he wasn't screaming his head off, so Harry had a couple of hours to think. Harry knew he had to start to plan for his future; it wasn't going to happen instantly. He needed a job; he couldn't survive forever on his parents' money.  
He could tell that Hermione had been thinking about her future a lot, but she was always prepared, she'd been ready for this since the moment she got her Hogwarts letter. She had already worked out her plan of action, she was going to return to Hogwarts in September to sit her N.E.W.T.s, though she wasn't staying for the year, the exams had been moved to October. Harry considered going back to sit the exams, but he wasn't like Hermione, he couldn't pick up on an entire year of teaching in a couple of months. He was sure that the people at the ministry would already know of his circumstances.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tap on the window. A small barn owl was perched on the windowsill with a letter in its beak. Harry stood up and opened the window and took the letter. He opened it hesitantly as he had no idea who would write to him at the moment. He was quite shocked by what it said.  
Dear Harry,  
I'm writing to warn you about the allegations against you. As you know, the Dumbledore investigation has been re opened because of the article in the prophet. A few Hogwarts students have come forward saying that you said something about it when you came to Hogwarts on the night of the battle. I have no choice but to put on a hearing and you need to attend. I'm really sorry that you have to go through this but it has to happen. There will be an owl in the morning with your summons and you could probably expect something in the prophet to come up, they have ears everywhere. Don't worry Harry; it will all turn out for the best.  
Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic  
Harry felt sick. He needed to appear in court over Dumbledore's death. How could he be so stupid in confronting Snape in front of all of those people? This was just unfair. After everything Harry had been through in the last few weeks, why did he have to put up with this now? He hated Malfoy even more than he had ever done before; for starting this all off. Harry had to force himself to sit down and unclench his fists, He hadn't realised that he had clenched them into a fist in the first place but now they were really starting to hurt. Calm down, he told himself, it will all come to nothing. He had done nothing wrong and there was nothing they could blame him for, especially after what he did in the battle of Hogwarts. Teddy opened his eyes and started wailing and Harry was brought back down to earth. He checked his watch, time to feed Teddy.  
Harry returned to Grimmauld place at about eleven, Mrs Tonks said he didn't have to stay the night again. However, he was very surprised to find Ron, Ginny and Hermione waiting up for him. Hermione had gotten changed into casual clothes, but Ron and Ginny hadn't, they clearly hadn't been home to change. They looked worried.  
"Hello, why are you up?" Harry asked. He had no idea what was going on.  
"Harry," Ron began, "A howler came to the Burrow for you. It was court summons to the hearing about Dumbledore's death."  
Harry hadn't been expecting it until tomorrow but he knew it would come.  
"I know, I got an owl from Shackelbolt earlier." He explained.  
"Oh, right," Hermione said sounding surprised.  
"So when is it?"  
"Fortnight tomorrow."  
"Great. Can't wait." Harry replied.  
Harry sat down on the sofa with Ginny, facing Ron and Hermione. They all sat awkwardly in silence. Harry felt very weird just sitting there, with nothing to talk about. The silence dragged on and on.  
"Would anyone like some tea?" Ginny asked suddenly making everyone jump a little.  
"Yeah, please." Harry answered immediately, "I'll show you where the stuff is."  
As Harry stood up, Ron glared at him, the sort of evil 'Don't-you-dare-do-anything-to-my-baby-sister-or-i'll-kick-your-ass' stare. Harry grinned at him, and it wasn't long before Ron couldn't help but grin back. Harry led Ginny out of the Living room and she shut the door behind them. Harry turned around in surprise. She put her finger to his lips and told him to shh.  
"There's something up with Ron and Hermione," she whispered.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the extendable ears and put it to the door. She and Harry then listened in eagerly to the other end.  
Silence.  
More silence.  
And more silence.  
Harry was just about to move his head away when they heard voices.  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes."  
"I've had an owl from the Browns."  
"Oh."  
"I've been invited to the funeral."  
"Ok ...and this is a problem because…"  
"Well, it will be awkward, for me, and I don't want you to feel left out or jealous or-  
"Ron's hurried speech was cut off by Hermione.  
"Ronald, you don't have to worry about this! Of course you have to go to her funeral."  
"Ok then."  
"Is this seriously why you haven't said much to me?"  
"Um…..Sort of."  
"Ron you idiot!"  
"Ok, so we're good?"  
"Of course."  
Harry pulled his head away. He didn't particularly want to listen to what he suspected would happen next. As he made his way towards the kitchen, Ginny mouthed "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to make some tea. Hermione is too smart so she'll know that something is up if we don't come back with some."  
"Ok."  
Harry walked into the kitchen and began to fill the kettle up, when he heard Ginny coming in behind him. Clearly, she'd also been bored with Ron's failure to understand why Lavender's funeral wasn't such a big deal to Hermione. Ginny stood to the side of the door and stared at Harry, he didn't have to turn around to know that. After a long moment Ginny spoke.  
"Harry?"  
"Yep."  
"I know that it has been a bit mad lately, and I want to know what is happening. With us."  
Harry froze. She had just said us. He still really liked Ginny, but he had hardly spoken to her in the last year, since their sort of break up, but that was for her own safety. He turned around to face her.  
"I…erm…well…." Harry couldn't think, let alone speak. He could feel himself blushing.  
"Harry Potter, are you embarrassed?"  
"Umm….."  
They stared at each other, before Ginny looked down at her feet.  
"Harry, do you like me?"  
"Of course I do Ginny! You are Brave and smart and beautiful!" Harry thought, but he was too scared to say it out loud. Harry tried to come up with something to say for another moment, before finally, he got his courage up and formed some audible words.  
"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend again?" Harry asked nervously.  
Ginny didn't say anything back but ran at him and gave him one of the biggest hugs Harry had ever had, well maybe excluding the ones Hagrid gave him.  
"Yes." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up late the next morning, by a sharp knock on his bedroom door. Ron opened the door, looking slightly worried. Harry was still in a sleepy blur and didn't quite understand what was going on until Ron held up what he was holding in his hand, the Daily Prophet. Panic took hold of Harry. He knew what it was going to say, but he didn't want it to be true. He stood up and took it from Ron.  
HARRY POTTER- THE TRAITOR  
By Rita Skeeter  
Harry Potter, the famous boy wizard, has been revealed to be a suspect in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Since the plea from the Ministry asking for any information on the events of that night, many Hogwarts students have come forward to say that Harry Potter had confronted Snape in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, prior to the battle of Hogwarts. Clearly, he has valuable information of the night which he refuses to share with the rest of the world and he has deceived us all. Maybe Harry himself was a follower of Voldemort.  
Harry threw the newspaper as hard as he could across the room. Anger took over Harry and he let out loud groan of frustration. Why was all this happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve this? He started to feel dizzy and he sat on the edge of the bed. Ron came over and at next to him  
"Guess you don't like the news then?" Ron said.  
"Nope."  
"If it makes you feel any better, I've also got summons. So has Hermione."  
"Why?"  
"We're going to be questioned in the inquest as well. They think we know something."  
"Well, this sucks."  
"I know."  
There was a long pause, when Hermione's voice drifted up the stairs. "Breakfast!"  
"Hmm, Bacon…." Ron said dreamily. It was almost like he was hypnotised at the thought of food.  
Not much happened to Harry in the next few days. He worried about the forth coming inquest, between visiting the Weasleys and looking after Teddy. Ron went to Lavender's funeral, Bill and Charlie went back to work, and Harry realised that he was getting quite bored, not with Teddy or the Weasleys, but with the fact he had nothing to do. He had no school to prepare for, no job to look forward to, and only an inquest to attend, where he could be convicted of assisting a murderer and sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life, so no big deal then.  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all been really supportive of him, but that didn't take away the fear. Harry had never thought that one day he would be part of this, he actually thought that if was accused of anything, it would be the murder of Tom Riddle. Harry knew he was innocent, but he was panicking about what he was going to say to make everyone understand. He still didn't understand everything himself, so explaining it to a court full of people was going to be difficult.  
'Help!' Harry thought.  
Harry was sitting quietly in the living room of the Burrow, thinking about not much in particular when George came down stairs and sat on the chair opposite him. Harry could still see the scars on the left hand side of his face, where his ear should be. He couldn't help but feel guilty for causing that, after all, they had been trying to keep Harry safe when it happened. Harry knew how much pain he had caused the Weasleys, unintentionally, but by being friends with them. If he hadn't met Ron on that day, maybe they wouldn't have joined the order, and maybe Fred would be alive and George would still have his ear.  
"How are you doing?" Harry asked George.  
"Alright, I suppose. I have to get back to work soon though. The shop isn't going to pay for itself." George's eyes were full of pain. Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to go back to the shop without Fred.  
"Well, if you need anything, just ask." Harry offered. There was a creak on the stairs that made them both jump. Ron walked into the room, looking tired.  
"Tea?" Harry asked. The two Weasleys nodded. Harry got up and went into the kitchen, but he could hear what George and Ron were talking about.  
"You know, you said the shop wasn't going to pay for itself?" Ron said, it sounded like it was going to turn out as Ron asking for a favour.  
"Yep. I've got to go back soon and I've got no clue how to run it by myself." George said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"Do you think I could help?" Ron asked, "Work at the shop for a bit?"  
George fell silent, considering this.  
"You don't get paid very much."  
"I know, but you can make up the difference by letting me have free sweets."  
George laughed.  
"Ok then, you can work with me."  
"Good. When do I start?"  
"ASAP, but I don't think it would be a good idea to start before the inquest."  
"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that."  
"It'll be fine. Just tell the truth. And it wouldn't be a bad idea to call Malfoy a prat!"  
The kettle whistled and Harry attention was brought back to making tea.  
They were sitting drinking their tea, when Hermione came running in the room, from upstairs.  
"YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" She screamed and flung a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of them.  
DOROLES UMBRIDGE ARRESTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST MUGGLE BORNS.  
By Rita Skeeter.  
Dolores Umbridge, the ex ministry official, has been arrested for crimes against muggle born witches and wizards in the past year. She was head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission, where she persecuted many muggle borns and sent them to Azkaban for 'stealing magic from real witches and wizards.' Umbridge and her inappropriate views have been the source of many muggle borns fear, and ministry have released all those incorrectly imprisoned with an apology for the way they were treated and The Ministry is also asking for any witnesses of her evil actions to come forward for her trial.  
Harry's heart began racing. Umbridge was going to pay! He could not have imagined that things would turn out this way, but he was so relieved that they had.  
"Are you going to give evidence?" Harry asked Hermione, his voice sounding quite enthusiastic.  
"Yes, and I'm going to make a formal complaint about her attitude to students when she was a Hogwarts as well." Hermione replied, barely able to contain her excitement.  
"Do you think we can….I mean, I can set of fireworks at her again?" George asked, clearly wanting some more revenge.  
"Maybe not the best idea." Hermione suggested.  
Harry didn't care. Umbridge was being brought to justice, and she was going to get just what she deserved. For a moment, Harry forgot everything that was wrong with his life, and felt happy, which Harry hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled at the three joyous faces that were craning their necks to read the article. He was content.  
Chapter 10  
The day of the inquest dawned, just like any other day. Harry actually saw it dawning; he didn't sleep very well the night before. He was expected to be at the ministry at 10 am, but he was ready long before that. He had resolved to tell everything, and try and explain it the best he could, he knew it was probably the worst idea he had ever had, but he knew that he would just dig a massive hole for himself if he lied, that he'd never be able to get out of, and he certainly didn't need to give the officials any more reason to doubt him.  
He looked out the window at the dawn. It was so bright, full of hope, unlike the day Harry was more than likely going to have. But as he stared at it, Harry thought about that time when he thought he was never going to see another day again, the night he went to the forest. Even going to Azkaban was better than being dead, and Harry was happy with the knowledge that he had saved everyone, even if they didn't appreciate it. The inquest couldn't be that bad, could it? He just had to get past today and then he could see many more hopeful days like this one. Things weren't so bad, Harry thought after all.  
Ron was waiting for them, when they got to the Burrow. They were going by floo powder to the ministry, and Harry had since realised that he couldn't find any floo powder in Grimmauld place. He knew there was some somewhere, Sirius had used it to talk to him in his fourth year, but he hadn't exactly left any instructions on how to find it. Ron's longstanding theory is that it was kept in a safe behind Mrs Black's portrait, so no one could just walk in and use it without incurring her wrath. Harry gulped as he thought of going back to the ministry. His last visit there hadn't exactly ended the way he had hoped, mainly because of being chased out of it by ministry officials who were being controlled by death eaters.  
"We're going to be late." Said Hermione, looking at Harry, and he realised he'd not been listening to what his friends were saying, he was too lost in thought.  
"Oh. I'll go first then." Hermione carried on. She grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
"The Ministry of Magic." She said, very clearly as she threw the powder down. A giant emerald flame swallowed her up, and then she was gone.  
"You better go next," Ron mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"Because you have a history of using it wrongly, Diagon alley?" Ron teased.  
"Fine then." Harry thrust his hand into the pot by the fireplace and stepped inside.  
"The Ministry of Magic." He said slowly, almost mockingly. His fist uncurled and the powder dropped. The flame engulfed him and he could feel himself moving and twisting. It made him feel slightly sick. It was like a longer way of apparating. His feet touched ground and Harry felt very relieved. He really did hate travelling by floo powder.  
Hermione was there, looking accusingly at him rolling her eyes. Harry realised he was sitting on the floor in one of the ministry's fireplaces. Several wizards walked past him staring at him oddly. He quickly jumped to his feet, and turned around to see Ron appearing in the fireplace, looking normal. Harry suddenly felt very jealous of them being able to use floo powder so normally. He scowled and Ron laughed.  
"Is there finally something that I'm better than you at?" He chuckled. It wasn't long before Harry was laughing too.  
"Come on. We have to get going or we'll be late." Hermione stated.  
The trio began to walk towards the statue that had replaced the horrible one of muggles before. The old golden statue had been returned to its original place, overlooking the ministry. The ministry was beginning to get back to normal. They walked over to a desk in the corner, labelled Inquiries. Hermione asked the young witch on the desk for the direction to Court room 10. She told Hermione, but continually stared at Harry in disbelief. When they started to move away from the desk, the witch just stared at him, her mouth gaping open, and she looked like she was going to have an 'I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I'VE JUST SEEN HARRY POTTER!' moments. Harry hurried away up to the lifts.  
They arrived outside the court room fifteen minutes before the start of the inquest. There were benches on the wall and they all sat down on them, waiting. No one spoke for a while; Harry stared at his hands for what seemed like an age. Hermione was muttering under her breath, no doubt what she was going to say. Ron pulled a packet of Bertie Bots out of his pocket, and then picked out a green bean. Harry thought it looked like a lime or Kiwi flavoured one and so did Ron. His face twisted in disgust when he tasted. Harry laughed at him quietly.  
"Grass." Ron mouthed as an explanation.  
The noise of the door opening made them all jump, but to their surprise the door of the lift opened, not the courtroom. Draco Malfoy stepped out into view.  
All rational thought disappeared from Harry's head. He could feel rage taking control of him. There was nothing Harry wanted to do right then, apart from punch him very hard in the face, even though he could vividly remember Hermione doing it in their third year. His hands curled into fists and Malfoy looked at him, and what little colour he had in his face faded. He looked like a ghost.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Ron yelled. "How could you do this to us? After all those times we saved your bloody neck?"  
Malfoy stayed glued to the spot, unable to formulate words.  
"You better have some out of this world excuse for this or I swear-" Ron was cut off by the court room door opening.  
"The court is convening" The tall wizard in the doorway stated, in a very matter of fact like way. The three of them stood up and walked as calmly as they could into the room. Harry noticed that Malfoy remained still for a couple more seconds before joining them in the room. He sat on the other side of the witness bench to where they were sitting staring at the chair in the centre of the room. Harry remembered the room very well, it was the same room where he had his hearing just before his fifth year. Unfortunately, there was no Dumbledore to intercede on his behalf this time, He was by himself.  
"This Court is now in session. Today we gather for the inquest in to the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 30th of June 1997. The accused murderer is Serverus Snape, also former headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first witness to testify is Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
Malfoy stood up and looked like he was going to be sick as he made his way over to the chair in the centre. As he sat down, Harry saw that his hands were shaking.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, as you understand it to be?"  
"I swear."  
Kingsley Shackelbolt was sitting in the judge's chair. As the Minister of Magic, he could oversee any trials he wanted, and Harry could tell that he wanted it to go in favour of Harry, for the good of the order.  
"Mr Malfoy, where were you on the night of the 30th of June last year?"  
"I was at the top of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts."  
"And why were you there?"  
"I was there to help me in my studies of the subject of Astronomy."  
"Is it still a rule at that school that students should be in their dormitories by eight o'clock, unless there are certain circumstances?"  
"Yes it is."  
"So then why were you up the Astronomy tower so late?"  
"I thought that the benefit of studying on the tower that night outweighed the punishment. I was very dedicated to my studies."  
Kingsley eyed him suspiciously.  
"Well then, only one thing is bothering me. I have records of your academic subjects and this shows that you did not choose to continue studying Astronomy past O.W.L level. You were in the first year of your N.E.W.T.s last year were you not?"  
Draco looked down at the floor. "Yes I was."  
"So what were you really doing up the tower then?"  
"I was clearing my head, Ok? I needed space to think about stuff, and it was too loud in the common room." Draco shouted.  
"Please can you give us an account of what happened that night concerning Professor Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked after a moment.  
"I was standing at the top of the tower, looking at the stars when I saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind me. It was weird because I didn't hear him come up the stairs, but then I saw he had a broomstick in his hand. There was someone else there next to him, also holding a Broom but I couldn't see who it was and then they disappeared."  
"What do you mean disappeared?"  
"Um… They were there one minute and then the next, it was like they weren't there."  
"Continue."  
"So, Dumbledore was standing there behind me and then we heard footsteps coming up the staircase. He told me to stay down and hide"  
'LIAR!' Harry thought.  
"Then professor Snape showed up with a few death eaters-"  
"How many?"  
"What?"  
"How many death eaters?"  
"Err.. Two others I think."  
"Carry on."  
"Dumbledore looked at Snape and said 'Serverus…please.' And with that Snape fired the killing curse."  
Several people in the room looked around and each other and began talking in murmurs. Some looked very shocked at his testimony.  
"Alright, that is enough for one day from you. You may return to your seat."  
Draco looked very relieved as he sat back down; he visibly relaxed in his chair.  
"Harry James Potter, please will you testify?."


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry James Potter, please will you testify?"  
Harry sat for a second before realising that he had to move. He stood up and somehow without knowing it, his legs carried him towards the chair Malfoy had vacated. He sat in it and looked up at the people sitting above him, behind Shackelbolt, eagerly waiting to judge him. Harry could feel his heart racing with nerves,  
"Mr Potter, where were you on the night on the 30th of June last year?"  
Harry took a deep breath before answering.  
"I was with Professor Dumbledore, on the search for a Horcrux."  
Several gasps escaped the people sitting in the room.  
"And who's Horcrux were you looking for?" Kingsley asked, looking annoyed at the people sitting behind him, for their lack of knowledge towards the war.  
"Voldemort's" Harry said confidently. More whispers came from the docks.  
"And what happened that night, while you were trying to find this Horcrux?"  
"We went to a cave, it used to be a place that Voldemort had liked when he was younger. Professor Dumbledore thought that he had traced a Horcrux there, so we went to destroy it. We got into the cave quite easily, but then we had to get into a boat to take us to it, and the lake was filled with Inferi. They attacked us."  
Harry took another deep breath before continuing.  
"We got to the Horcrux, but someone had to drink the potion that was protecting it. Dumbledore insisted that he would drink it, and I had to make sure he drank, even if he was screaming with pain. It was horrible…"  
Harry's eyes began to well up, just at the thought of that night.  
"Dumbledore drank it all and he was hurt, really badly, and he needed water, so when I tried to get some from the lake, the Inferi attacked us and Dumbledore managed to make a ring of fire to protect us. We both got back into the boat and got out of the cave as soon as we could with the Horcrux. We decided to destroy it when we got back to Hogwarts."  
"We apparated back to Hogsmeade, but we found brooms behind Madam Rosemurta's and we used them to get back to Hogwarts. I was under the invisibility cloak when we arrived, and Draco Malfoy arrived soon after. He must have seen my shadow when I nearly removed the cloak to help Dumbledore."  
"So, you got there before Mr Malfoy?" Asked a curious witch wearing emerald robes sitting at the front of the docks. "Mr Malfoy said he was already there when you arrived. Who is telling the truth?"  
"I am." Harry said, trying not to get angry at the witch. He knew he was not lying, but he also knew that this was the first time that these people had heard the story and they had two different versions to compare.  
"Please continue Mr Potter"  
"Dumbledore put a body bind hex on me before I could remove the cloak. He was trying to protect me. Malfoy started talking to Dumbledore. He disarmed him and admitted in front of Dumbledore that he was behind a series of attacks on students."  
Malfoy looked down at the floor; he looked like he might break down at any second. Regardless, Harry continued  
"He also said that he was ordered to kill him, even though Dumbledore offered him protection from Voldemort. But I don't know what happened to him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Professor Snape showed up, as planned, and he looked at professor Dumbledore as he said 'Serverus….please.' and then he fired the killing curse."  
Many people were talking in hushed tones now; they could not contain themselves to whispers. Lots of them were looking at Malfoy in disbelief. Malfoy simply hung his head. Harry started to feel slightly sorry for him, not that he deserved it. He had brought this all down on himself.  
"I know now that this event was planned. Dumbledore had planned his own death at the hands of Snape and this was all part of a larger scheme that he had worked out."  
Malfoy's head snapped up at this. He looked very confused. The same expression was on the faces of many of the witches and wizards listening. Harry continued over the noise.  
"Severus Snape was a double agent who was working for Dumbledore since the death of my parents."  
The clamour had disappeared and turned into an interested silence.  
"Dumbledore was dying. He had been badly hurt by trying to find another Horcrux, he knew he was going to die, and he also knew that Voldemort had ordered Malfoy to kill him. He asked Snape to do it so that Malfoy wouldn't become a murderer and also to help prove to Voldemort his loyalty, even though he was always on Dumbledore's side. I did not know about the plan until the battle of Hogwarts."'  
"How did you find out, Mr Potter?" shouted someone from the back of the dock.  
"I was there when Snape was killed. Just before he died, he gave me his memories to use in Dumbledore's pensive. I found out a lot from them." Harry glanced towards Ron and Hermione. They were smiling reassuringly at him. Draco was staring at him, his eyes wide with shock, and a single tear running down his cheek. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, he had been sort of forced into becoming a death eater, and he genuinely couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore that night.  
"Is there anything else you would like to add Mr Potter?" Shackelbolt shouted over the clatter. The docks fell silent once again.  
"Yes, I know why Snape did what he did. He was helping Dumbledore and also trying to help Malfoy, while working on the inside to try and bring down Voldemort. He risked a lot for so that many people would be safe. I think that we should honour his sacrifice, and not treat his memory like we are doing. He was more of a hero than most people sitting here, and I don't think that this is right."  
Harry hadn't noticed that he had nearly shouted the end of that. Everyone was looking at him in silence.  
"Thank you Mr Potter. The court will re convene in half an hour after a break." Shackelbolt said at last.  
People began to file out of the room and Harry walked back over to Ron and Hermione.  
"You did great!" Ron said smiling, "You definitely showed them who was right."  
"I'm not so sure," Hermione said worryingly. "I'm pretty sure that the officials aren't going to be too thrilled by being called cowards."  
"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world. But it needed to be said and you know it." Harry argued.  
A muffled cry made all three of them turn around. Draco was still glued to his seat, now crying.  
"Oh bloody hell, what has he got to be sad about?" Ron whispered, which was met by a slap on the arm from Hermione.  
"Will you give me a moment?" Harry asked the other two.  
"Sure," Ron replied, "But if you're going to punch him, call me back in. I want a go at him." Hermione practically dragged him out of the room.  
Harry walked slowly towards Malfoy and sat down next to him.  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco whispered.  
"You hated me. I didn't think you would want to know. And you have been a definite idiot. Why on earth would you tell the papers about this? You knew that your lies would be revealed. Why put yourself through all of this?"  
"I DIDN'T. MY FATHER SET UP THE INTERVIEW. I HAD NO CHOICE." Draco shouted. "I never wanted this. I wanted to forget it all. Never have to think about that night again." More tears were now flowing down his face. "I'm ruined because of this. You've revealed me as a death eater and a liar. I have no future." A giant sob escaped his mouth. Harry sat there, and had no idea what to do.  
"It'll work out. Just explain your circumstances." Harry suggested.  
"No, then my family is disgraced."  
"Draco, your family put you in this mess in the first place. They made you become a death eater."  
"No, I chose it. My choice. I regret it now, but family honour comes before everything." Draco spat.  
Harry sat there awkwardly.  
"Just go. You can't do anything. Tell them everything. I'm screwed anyway."  
Harry didn't move.  
"GO!" Malfoy shouted. Harry stood up.  
"Tell them Draco; it will be for the best. Don't lie anymore, you'll just get yourself into more trouble."  
"Yeah, like that is possible."  
Harry turned around and left the room, feeling sorrier for Draco than he ever had before. He looked around one last time before closing the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Witches and Wizards started to walk back in to the room twenty minutes later, muttering to themselves about Harry's testimony. One wizard in particular, who was wearing dark red robes, was talking very loudly to another wizard, who was in the process of devouring a pumpkin pasty and didn't seem to be paying much attention.  
"Well, I for one cannot believe for one moment that a Malfoy would lie. Potter clearly is trying to pin the blame on him, the Prophet said so."  
Harry did his best to ignore him, but his words still hurt. Why on earth would anyone believe Malfoy over him? Harry turned around and slowly wandered back to his seat. Malfoy had not moved. Ron leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
"I'm slightly disappointed that he isn't rolling around on the floor in pain after some satisfying punches."  
"He didn't deserve it."  
"What? After all that he has done. He started this all. He was a death eater. HIS FAMILY TRIED TO KILL HERMIONE.!" Ron explained.  
"He said he didn't want this. His family set it up."  
"And you believe him?" Ron gaped at him. "Harry you idiot!"  
Harry said nothing, and stared at his feet. Hermione looked like she was about to say something to them, when she was interrupted by Kingsley Shackelbolt.  
"This court is now in session." The room fell silent.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, please will you testify?"  
Hermione rose from her chair confidently. She walked briskly to the seat in the middle and sat down.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, as you understand it to be?"  
"I swear."  
"Miss Granger, where were you on the night of the 30th of June last year." Shackelbolt asked begrudgingly, he was clearly starting to get bored with the repetitive questions and the fact he already knew all of this.  
"I was in the Gryffindor common room, at the beginning of the evening, when Harry informed us that there may be a death eater attack that night, because he and Dumbledore were leaving the castle."  
"So what did you do?"  
"We, that is the members of the DA, set up patrols near the room of requirement and Snape's office-"  
"Why Snape's office?"  
"Because we suspected for a long time that Snape was a death eater, so we thought that they may try and get into Hogwarts through his office."  
"Were you outside his office?"  
"Yes."  
"Please continue."  
"We saw Snape leave his office later in the evening, but he saw us and-"  
"Who is 'us' Miss Granger? Was there someone else with you?"  
"Luna Lovegood was with me."  
"Alright, carry on."  
"Professor Snape saw us and asked us to look after professor Flitwick, who he claimed had passed out while coming to see him. He had been stunned by Snape, we found later after examining him. When Professor Flitwick had come around, we went out into the courtyard, following several other people, and we found Dumbledore's corpse lying on the ground." Hermione took a second to compose herself, clearly remembering the horrible sight she witnessed on entering the courtyard.  
"Is there anything else you would like to add, Miss Granger?"  
"No thank you." Hermione replied. Harry was watching her in awe. How on earth had she managed to get through a testimony being so together and composed. He envied her. Ron was also thinking along the same lines as he looked worried.  
"Harry," He whispered, "I don't think I'm going to be as calm as that. I'm going to look like a bloody idiot."  
"You'll be fine." Harry replied.  
"Thank you for your time Miss Granger. You may return to your seat." Hermione gracefully stood up and rejoined the boys. When she sat down, she visibly relaxed after that, her shoulders became less tense and she wasn't sat as straight as she had been in the questioning chair.  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley, please will you testify?"  
Ron gulped and he looked like he was going to be sick. He let out a small moan that made him sound like a puppy, before standing up and walking nervously over to the chair.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, as you believe it to be?" Kingsley repeated.  
"I swear."  
"Mr Weasley, where were you on the night of the 30th of June last year?"  
"I was…uuhh…." Ron looked blank. "I was in the common room. With Harry and Hermione. Harry told us that we had to be ready; he thought that there was an attack coming. So we decided to set up watches. I was watching the room of requirement."  
"Was anyone with you?"  
"Neville Longbottom and my sister Ginny."  
"Please continue."  
"We waited outside the room of requirement, and nothing much happened, until the entire corridor went black."  
"What do you mean, went black."  
"It went, sort of dark. I think whoever came out used instant darkness powder. My brothers sell it at their shop. Or at least, used to sell it." Ron face fell, clearly remembering Fred.  
"People came out of the room and went down the corridor. We could hear them, but we couldn't see them. But I did see someone go around the corner, with very light blonde hair." He admitted staring directly at Malfoy. Murmurs erupted in the room; Malfoy did not move a muscle.  
"Are you claiming that you saw Mr Malfoy leaving the room of requirement in the company of death eaters?"  
"Yes."  
More talking.  
"Please continue."  
"When we could see again, we left the corridor. We found people fighting on the upper floors. Members of the order had appeared and-"  
"The order Mr Weasley?" Asked the wizard sitting at the back of the room wearing the red robe.  
Ron once again looked sick. Harry realised his slip up. The Order of the Phoenix was a secret organisation, and it was secret for a reason. Shackelbolt was looking at Ron, his stare making it clear that he had better not reveal the order's role in that nights events, or at all.  
"From the order of….um…. the order of…..the order we sent to the Auror office to tell them about the death eaters." Ron blurted out.  
"I did not think that anyone from the Auror office came to Hogwarts that night."  
"I…uh…. I also sent the order to my family so Bill came, and most of the professors came to join the fight."  
Many people who were in the docks looked very confused at this, but no one said anything. Harry willed Ron to talk about something else and quickly. Hermione hands were shaking, and her breathing was shallow. Her mouth formed the words 'come on Ron'  
"I got away when the fighting ended, and I followed everyone else, and that's when we found Dumbledore."  
Everyone fell silent.  
"Is there anything else to add Mr Weasley?" Shackelbolt asked, breaking the quiet.  
"No. Thanks"  
"Thank you Mr Weasley. You may return to your seat."  
Ron practically ran out of the chair, back to where Harry and Hermione were sitting.  
"That ends this session. Please can everyone return this afternoon for the verdict, whether to take this to a murder trial. "  
People began to stand and file out, and Ron jumped to his feet, and dragged the other two up with him. They bolted for the door.  
"Ron, what are you doing?"  
"Get the bloody hell out of here!"  
Only when they got to the lift, did Ron slow down. They were the only ones in the lift and Ron began to relax.  
"I can't believe I just did that!"  
"It wasn't that bad…" Harry started  
"Yes it was. I NEARLY REVEALED THE ORDER! WHAT SORT OF AN IDIOT DOES THAT?"  
No one corrected him.  
" What am I going to do?" Tears were now rolling down his face.  
"I BLOODY HATE MALFOY FOR MAKING THIS HAPPEN!" Ron shouted.  
"It'll be ok Ron." Hermione said reassuringly. Harry just stood awkwardly in the corner, not saying anything. He knew that this was going to cause trouble and he had no idea of what they were going to do.


	12. Chapter 12-14

After having lunch in a muggle cafe just around the corner from the ministry, Ron was beginning to feel better. He claimed that more bacon would help him. Harry hardly touched anything on his plate, just sipped his tea. Hermione managed to eat her sandwich, but she still looked very pale. Harry still had no idea what the outcome would be, after Ron's slip up.  
Not for the first time that day, Harry was very grateful that Shackelbolt had not let the press come into the trial, which meant that there was going to be a few day before anything came up in the Prophet. It also meant that he didn't have to put up with the infernal scratching of Rita Skeeter's enchanted quill. In fact, he thought that if he saw her now, he may do the same thing he really wanted to do to Malfoy a few hours ago, and actually follow through with it.  
The Clock in the cafe chimed and alerted them that it was one o'clock. They had to leave. What little colour Ron had in his cheeks vanished. They paid the bill and left the building in silence.  
As they drew closer to the court room again, Harry could actually feel the tension building. If the outcome was to go to trial, he knew that Ron would be forced into either revealing the order, or punished for perjury. The door to the room was already open when they stepped out of the lift. They slowly walked towards it, but Ron held back.  
"Ron, come on, It's going to be fine" said Harry optimistically, even though he really didn't feel like it.  
Begrudgingly, Ron moved forwards.  
Just as they sat down, Shackelbolt stood up.  
"This court is now in session."  
Ron gulped and Hermione took a deep breath.  
"Before we begin, is there anything anyone would like to add, before we continue?"  
He looked around the room and was met with blank faces and vacant stares.  
And silence.  
"I would."  
Harry's head snapped around to see Draco Malfoy standing up. Whispers floated around the room and Malfoy moved forward.  
"I would like to add something to my testimony." He did not wait for an answer before sitting in the chair.  
"On that night, I was helping Death eaters. I almost became one of them. And what Harry Potter says is true. I was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore."  
Harry expected some noise from the docks, but everyone seemed to be stunned into silence.  
"However, at the time, I was under the Imperious Curse."  
Even Harry was surprised at this. Malfoy had not been under the imperious curse.  
Then it hit him.  
This was Malfoy's way out of being punished. This would change everything. This meant that the trial may go their way. Ron may not have to face those choices after all. No one suffered, if they people in the docks bought it. Relief washed over Harry. 'This may still turn out ok,' he thought.  
"I had no control over my actions, but I did manage to resist in Killing Dumbledore. Snape did it, before the curse took over me again."  
"Why didn't you tell us this in your testimony?" Shackelbolt inquired.  
"Because I didn't want to be judged. It may seem weak, being under the curses influence. So I lied, but then it became apparent that I was not being honest, so I have decided to own up now."  
"Alright. Please sit back down Mr Malfoy."  
Malfoy stood up and went back to the chair at the side of the room. Hermione gave him a small smile and Harry mouthed 'Thank you'. Ron continued to stare, unable to completely understand what had just happened. It appeared to Harry that Ron was trying to understand why Malfoy was being civil to him. In fact, more than civil, nice.  
"Please can the representative of the witches and wizards present here, stand?"  
The wizard in the dark red robe stood up.  
"Oh no." Harry thought. "He hates me."  
"We, the witches and wizards here present, believe that the cause of the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was by assisted suicide and therefore, has no need to take it to a trial."  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. There was going to be no trial. No more trouble, no more worrying about that night, no horrible consequences, especially for Ron. Hermione face practically lit up at hearing the news and Ron still looked completely lost, clearly thinking that Malfoy being nice to him was more important that the fact they had won. The nightmare was over.

Ginny and George were waiting anxiously for them in the kitchen, Ginny clutching her cup of tea so hard that her knuckles were white. George looked worried, when he glanced at the clock. Ron was still in the Ministry portion of the enchanted clock. Then his eyes wavered over his watch. 'Surely they must be on their way by now!' he thought, 'unless something did happened…' They were sitting in silence, awkward silence. George never had had to sit through it; he'd always had Fred to crack a joke when everyone went quiet. But there was no more Fred, and there would never be anymore Fred. George still hadn't cleared out his stuff from the flat they shared above the shop. He didn't want to go back there; he just couldn't face it at present. And he didn't want to send anyone else there either, he realised a few days ago that they had left all the food there, and he dreaded to think what it would look like now.  
The clock's moving startled them both. Ron's hand began to move towards the home portion. Ginny jumped out of her seat and went to look out of the window. George followed her quickly.

As the three of them came into sight of the Burrow, the door was flung open and a very worried Ginny came bursting out, and shortly after George. Ginny ran at Harry and nearly knocked him over with her embrace. She clung to him very tightly, and Harry started to get suspicious. Returning from an Inquest does not trigger that kind of response.  
"Thank goodness you're ok!" George almost yelled at them.  
"What?" Hermione asked, looking very puzzled.  
"We thought you'd been hurt." Ginny said, still clinging to Harry.  
"Why would you think that?" Harry inquired.  
"We got a message, from the order. They said there was a break in at the Ministry." George said  
"Was there? We didn't see anything." Hermione's voice sounded unsteady.  
"On the second floor, department of Magical law enforcement." Ginny explained.  
"Well, we were on the third floor."  
"I'm just glad you're ok." Ginny admitted, "How did the inquest go?"  
"Great, no trial, and even Malfoy supported our testimonies." Harry said smiling.  
"WOAH!" George replied in awe, "How on earth did you get that little brat to own up?"  
"I have no idea!" Harry admitted.  
"Come on, we want to hear all about it!" Ginny said teasingly as they all made their way back inside the Burrow.  
"It's a long story…" Harry began.

To Mr. H. Potter.  
We, at the Ministry of Magic know of your current situation regarding future employment. We are well aware of the fact that you left Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of your sixth year there, and consequently, have not completed you N.E.W.T.s, which would normally be necessary for you to apply for any job, especially within the Ministry.  
However, because of your advanced knowledge in the field of practicing defence against the dark arts, referring of course to your victory over a certain dark wizard, we have decided to offer you a post of employment at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the Auror office. We feel that your practical skills will help us in our new objective, to track down any remaining followers of Voldemort.  
If you wish to take up this position, please reply to this letter no later than the 20th of June.  
Your sincerely,  
Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic.  
Harry sat frozen in his chair for a minute. He couldn't think. His brain must have been playing a trick on him, he surely did not just get offered a job. It was too good to be true.  
He re-read the letter again, just to make sure, and then read it again. He couldn't believe it. His mouth opened in astonishment. He wouldn't have to scrape by, with no job and no future. He simply at there and let it sink in. Harry glanced over at Teddy, whose cot he was sitting by. Teddy's arms were moving by themselves in his sleep, and Harry thought it was adorable. It looked like Teddy was cheering for Harry, even though he knew he couldn't be. Harry's eyes returned to the letter and he reached over to the set of drawers in the corner, where there was some spare parchment and a quill. Harry was just about to begin writing his reply, when a sharp knock came at the front door.  
Harry looked up. He wasn't expecting anyone. Harry stood up and made his way out of the room, and walked down the stairs, wondering who it could be. He opened to the door to find the largest grin he had ever seen.  
Ron was standing on the door step, a letter in his hand.  
"I GOT A JOB OFFER!" Ron shouted, barely able to contain his excitement.  
"Shhh," Harry whispered, "Teddy's asleep."  
A loud cry made both of them look up the stairs.  
"Thanks." Harry said.  
"Sorry," Ron apologised, "BUT I GOT A JOB OFFER FROM THE MINISTRY!" Ron continued, in a quieter voice.  
"I got one too."Harry said.  
"What? Which department?"  
"Magical Law Enforcement."  
"In the Auror office?"  
"Yep."  
"ME TOO! WE CAN WORK TOGETHER!"  
Teddy's ever persistent crying prevented Harry from replying.  
"Have you replied yet?" Ron asked.  
"I was about to, until you showed up." Harry said, picking Teddy up.  
"Oh, right, sorry." Ron looked at the floor, and then back at Harry and Teddy  
"You know, you look really good with a baby." Ron admitted.  
"What?"  
"You and the baby, you look really cute. You'd make a really cool dad."  
"Well, can I just point out that I am dating your sister."  
"I know, I mean, clearly not at the moment." Ron said, starting to blush.  
"It's ok." Harry said. "Can you hold Teddy for a bit? I need to write this reply."  
"Sure." Said Ron. Ron reached forwards and left his arms open.  
"You know, you have to actually take him."  
Ron stood awkwardly.  
"Ron, please tell me you know how to hold a baby!"  
"Umm….. well…"  
"Right," Harry said, holding Teddy's head and slowly moving him towards Ron. Ron continued to leave his arms open, even when Harry put the screaming child in them.  
"You have to actually hold him, Ron. He can't just balance there."  
"Uhh..ok." He said as he tentatively closed his arms around Teddy.  
"Watch his head!"  
"Ok….like this."  
"Well done Ron, you can hold a baby."  
Ron stood completely still. He looked like he was really scared of moving in case he did something wrong. Harry sighed and went back over to his chair to write his reply, accepting it of course.

Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow later that evening. Hermione and Ginny were chatting in the kitchen, and George was eating sweets in another chair. However, the most surprising aspect of the scene was the other person sitting opposite George, Percy.  
Percy looked ill; he was pale and very thin and looked exhausted. He had emerged from his room. This was only the third time Harry had seen him since the Battle. He wasn't talking, he just sat there, looking at nothing. Harry felt immensely sorry for him; he still couldn't imagine what he had to go through. George didn't say anything to him, but just looked happy that Percy had come out of his room. It looked like he hadn't eaten since the funeral, and in danger of collapsing. Hermione re entered the living room carrying a tray of food.  
She set it down in front of Percy, but he didn't even look at it. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly; she had no idea what to do. She eventually decided to move away and came towards the two of them.  
"I think he's gone into depression." Hermione said under her breath. "He won't eat, talk or move. He came into the room and sat down and nothing since."  
The tray crashed to the floor. Everyone looked at Percy, who had knocked it over and was now staring at it intensely. The soup was going everywhere. He screamed at it, and then hurried out of the room to his bedroom. The people who were left in the room watched in shocked silence.  
"Well, he's done something now." Ron added.  
Hermione bent over and picked up the tray, cast reparo over the broken bowl and a silent clearing up spell on the carpet.  
"Should I go after him?" Ron asked.  
"No, just let him cope."  
"HE'S BEEN TRYING TO COPE FOR THE LAST MONTH!" Ron almost shouted. "EVERYONE ELSE HAS HAD TO PUT UP WITH IT AS WELL! HE WAS NEVER EVEN CLOSE TO FRED, SO I DON'T SEE WHY HE SHOULD BE THE WORST OFF!"  
"Ron," Hermione started, but Ron had already run up the stairs crying.  
Harry glanced at George and Ginny's faces. They were also hurt, especially after Fred's name was mentioned. Harry had no idea what to do.  
"Tea? Anyone?" He asked.  
The morning of the 1st of July came, and Harry could barely contain his excitement. It was the first day of his new job. He was going to be an Auror. It still seemed very surreal to him. It had been two months now since the battle and things were beginning to calm down a little and return back to normal.

Ron, however, was feeling anything but normal. He was also starting his new job today, but at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He felt bad that he wasn't going immediately to the Auror office, but he had promised George. He had delayed his job so it would start in September, and go and work at the shop, at least until the school rush was over, apparently the last week of August was chaos, with kids stock piling stuff to get out of lessons, before they went back. Ron would probably have done the same if the shop had been around in his earlier years at school.

Hermione was frantically studying. She was preparing for her N.E.W.T.s that were in October, as the exams had been put back after the battle. Originally, she had thought that she could easily learn all of the required spells and theory for the exams, but now she wasn't so sure. Hermione mind cast back to a few weeks ago. She had also received a letter from the ministry, but had turned the job down. All her life, she had been preparing for these exams, and she had always thought that her marks in them would be enough to get the job. She didn't want to just get a job because she was now associated with Harry. She wanted to get one, because she had deserved it, had worked hard for it, and got the best possible grades for it.  
She also didn't really want to become an Auror. Everyone told her that she would make a great one, but ever since she started S.P.E.W, she had wanted to work to better the lives of magical creatures, especially house elves. Her mind returned to her studies of charms. Why was learning how to cast a non verbal spell to make a shield so difficult?

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the ministry of magic at quarter to nine on the dot. He walked towards the lift on the far side of the entrance hall. He squeezed his way into the slightly crowed lift and asked for level 2. He could hear some people on the other side of the lift whispering.  
"Is that…"  
"I think so.."  
"I can't be.."  
"What is he doing here?"  
"But, how?"  
Harry started to feel slightly embarrassed. He knew that he had to get over it, people were bound to recognise him, and if anything, the battle had made him more famous, which he didn't really want. Sure, he liked the attention some of the time, but when people were constantly looking at him like he was on show to the rest of the world, it wasn't the nicest feeling Harry had ever had.  
He was relieved when the lift stopped and the door opened and the voice said,  
"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."  
Harry quickly exited the lift and made his way toward the door at the far end of the corridor. He took at deep breath before opening it.  
The Auror office was a large room, bright and airy. It was divided up in to cubicles where a witch or wizards sat at a desk. Pieces of paper were flying in all directions from one desk to another. Maps and documents were stuck to the cubicle walls like posters. Some cubicles were completely covered in paper so much so that you couldn't see any of the sky blue divider branded with the ministry logo. Harry noticed that one cubicle near the door belonged to a witch who happened to be wearing a very bright yellow robe. She had just covered the logo part of the wall, and had a large parchment saying MY OFFICE, NOT THE DEATH EATER'S!  
Harry eyes scanned the room, looking for someone he was supposed to be meeting, Gawain Robards. He was the head of the office and was meant to greet Harry, but he realised that he had no idea what Mr Robards looked like. Harry began to get nervous, what was he meant to do?  
At that moment, a tall wizard with sandy coloured hair started to walk down the middle of the room towards Harry. He looked to Harry to be about 50, and as he approached, Harry noticed he had a very cheerful face.  
"Mr Potter, welcome to the Auror office." The tall wizard started, "I'm Gawain, head of the office." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.  
"Hello." Harry said shyly.  
"Can I just tell you what an honour it is to be working with you, Harry, may I call you Harry?"  
"Yes, that's fine."  
"Good." His smile widened. "Come, I'll show to your desk."  
He began to walk to the right hand side of the office. Harry quickly followed him, noticing that quite a few people were staring at him as he went past. He began to feel embarrassed again.  
"Here we are."  
They arrived at a blank cubicle right at the side of the room, against the wall of the room. It looked quite comfortable, with a desk and a tray full of pins and parchment. There was also a large envelope on top of his desk. Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He was going to spend a lot of time at this desk. He hadn't been expecting this, he thought that an Auror went out in to the world to try and catch dark witches and wizards, but he was going to be stuck doing paperwork for most of the time.  
"Right, Harry, this is your first assignment." Gawain said, handing Harry a large and heavy envelope, "Instruction of what to do are enclosed, and if you need anything, send a message to my desk, over there by the far wall," he pointed.  
"Alright." Said Harry sitting down.  
"Oh and one more thing," Gawain said just as he was about to move away, "Thanks for getting Voldemort. You saved us a lot of extra paper work." He gave Harry one more quick smile before leaving.  
Harry sat at his desk trying to process everything. He was now officially an Auror. He looked at the envelope Gawain had given him, then the one that already on his desk. It was white paper, not parchment. Harry decided that was more interesting than his assignment and reached over to open it.  
A large colourful card was inside the envelope. It said, THANK YOU! Harry smiled and opened it. It read,  
To Harry,  
Thanks so much for everything you've done. You really helped us out with Voldemort.  
Hope you enjoy your new job here!  
From everyone at the Auror office.  
It was then signed by a lot of people. Harry's smile grew larger. He thought he was going to like it here.


	13. Chapter 15-20

Chapter 16  
Harry sat at his desk, while he slowly opened up the envelope he received for his first assignment. It was quite heavy, and about four dozen pieces of paper came out. Harry looked at them in despair, how on earth was he supposed to make sense of this?  
He picked up a file that had BRIEF written on it in bright red ink, and opened it up  
BRIEF OF ASSIGNMENT FOR MR H POTTER.  
INCIDENT- BREACH OF SECURITY OF THE RECORD ROOM, DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT  
DATE OF INCIDENT- 30TH OF MAY 1998.  
Harry looked at the date again. That was the day of the inquest. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary at the ministry that day. But then he remembered Ginny and George, they said there had been a break in.  
Harry couldn't believe it. They were asking him, on his first day, to try and find out who was behind a massive break in! He continued reading.  
OTHER AUROR'S ASSIGNED TO THIS TASK- ANNA BIRCH, HENRY RIVERS, QUENTIN WILLIAMS, SARAH COOPER, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.  
Harry mouth felt like it had dropped to the floor when he saw that last name. He checked it again.  
NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.  
Harry looked around the room, wondering if Neville was here. He couldn't see him, but there was a lot of people in the room. Then, Harry spotted a tall wizard stand up, wearing a tell tale cardigan.  
Neville.  
Harry almost jumped out of his chair and walked towards him. Neville turned around.  
"Harry!" He shouted, "I was wondering when you were going to start."  
"You knew I was coming?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, it's been on my assignment brief for weeks, but it said that you were not employed yet, but then today it changed."  
"OK, so you got a job here too?"  
"Yep, I got an interview a fortnight after the battle. I've been here for a month now.  
"That's good."  
"So… Do you want me to show you what we've already figured out?"  
"Please."  
"Right," said Neville, sitting down at his desk, which was partially covered in parchment, but nowhere near as covered as the person's sitting next to him desk. He had actually plastered the ceiling with bits of paper.  
"So, we know that on that day, there were about fifteen people in the record room."  
"Only fifteen? There had to be more than fifteen people in that massive room ."  
"That's because it was a Saturday, remember. And there was a trial going on."  
"An inquest."  
"What?"  
"It was an inquest about Dumbledore's death."  
"Oh right. How do you know?"  
"I was a witness."  
"Ok, that must have been a fun day for you then." Neville said sarcastically.  
"Yep."  
"Anyway, most of the people left the office for lunch. There were three people left, and they stayed at their cabinet for all of it."  
"How do you know that? What if they were lying."  
"Because when we question people here, we always give them some veritaserum. They can't lie."  
"Oh right." Harry thought that making people drink veritaserum before every questioning was a little harsh. He was sure quite how he was going to react if they ever asked him. But, if it helped get jobs done quicker, it had to be done.  
"Anyway, they said that the room went black, like completely black. One of them thought they had gone blind for a minute. Then when they could finally see again, the room looked remarkably normal. It appeared that nothing has been touched. We're still checking every file to make sure they are all still there, but it's a large room, so that may take a while."  
"So, you think that they were there for a file?"  
"Well, what else could they be there for; it's a room full of files and nothing else."  
"Hm…"  
"So…. Any ideas. We're a little at a loss as to why this happened. Who would want to steal a file? Or if they didn't want a file, then why were they there?"  
"I haven't got a clue."  
"Right, well you better get back to your desk. We generally communicate through flying messages."  
Neville gestured at the multiple pieces of paper that were soaring past his head.  
"We'll send you a message when we have a meeting, but that's only if someone has a new theory, or piece of evidence. However… Henry can get a little….um….over excited about his theories….and most of the time they are a little bit…far fetched." Neville admitted in a hushed voice.  
"Thanks Neville." Harry said standing up. "So I just message you if I find out anything?"  
"Yeah, oh and if you're bored, send me a message. We can get out of here on an 'errand.' You generally can't leave by yourself. I found that out the hard way."  
"Ok, see you around then."  
Harry returned to his desk, his head spinning. Where on earth was he supposed to start?

Ginny sat at home, on the sofa curled up with a text book for Defence against the dark arts. It wasn't particularly interesting, but she had a lot to catch up on, as defence classes were replaced by dark arts classes last year, so she hadn't done any work for her N.E.W.T. But as hard as she tried to concentrate on it, the more she found herself distracted.  
Her mind kept thinking back to recent events, the Funeral, the battle and Harry. More Harry than anything else. She knew it was irrational, he had a job now, and he needed space, but some part of her dreaded going back to Hogwarts without him there. She had really enjoyed the last couple of weeks, seeing him every day, and she knew it couldn't last forever, but her feelings towards the matter wouldn't go away. She was going to miss him when she went back, and it was going to be really hard.  
In a final attempt to think of something else, she forced herself to look at the book, but learning how to defend herself against Inferi really wasn't very interesting.

Hermione was also sitting on a sofa, but at Grimmauld place. She was reading on how to undo memory charms, which wasn't on the N.E.W.T for charms. She knew that she would have to find her parents soon, she missed them. They didn't miss her though; they still had no idea that they had a daughter. She was going to track them down next week. She was going to do it this week, but Umbridge's trial was tomorrow morning, and she was a witness. She was going to be the only witness from Hogwarts, even though Harry and Ron had both written down testimonies. They had got a very polite reply saying that there were simply too many witnesses, so the prosecution was prioritising, and as Hermione was a muggle born as well, she was invited. Hermione was feeling very confident about it, she was almost positive of what the outcome would be. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.  
Chapter 17  
UMBRIDGE- THE PINK DEATH EATER.  
By Rita Skeeter.  
Today, ex ministry official Dolores Jane Umbridge, is going on trial for crimes against muggle born Witches and wizards. New evidence had come to light recently, which strengthen the claims of the prosecution. Umbridge, who oversaw many trials of muggle borns and sentenced them to Azkaban, for no real crime other than being a muggle born. The new evidence suggests that Umbridge oversaw no less than 115 such trials and she also wrote a leaflet, detailing how muggle borns pose a threat to civilised wizarding society. Umbridge's rise to power came under the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, who was under the imperious curse throughout his term, and enforced laws that aided death eaters. Maybe Umbridge is also a secret death eater? The prosecution has called 10 witnesses today alone, and the minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, promises a short and concise trial.  
Ron face held a large grin, when he put down the paper. Umbridge's trial was today. Hermione had already left for the ministry, and he was sitting in the twins' flat.  
'No,' he thought to himself,' not the twins' flat, George's flat.'  
Ron was on his break, he had taken the morning shift in the shop, and George was doing the afternoon. It had been very quiet today, but that was to be expected as it was still the first week of July. No one was going shopping for back to school stuff yet; they were still supposed to be at school, if they hadn't closed Hogwarts early. About five eager children dragged their less enthusiastic parents into the shop this morning, and it didn't look like anyone else was coming this afternoon.  
Ron knew that they couldn't continue like this. The shop had to turn a profit and soon. It hadn't been open for at least two months because of Fred, so already the money in the shop's Gringots account was dwindling, and rapidly. They had to come up with something big, George didn't deserve anything else to go wrong; especially after all he had gone through recently. Ron sighed, as he thought about what he was going to do.

Harry was sat in the large meeting room at the end of the Auror office. He had received a flying envelope earlier that told him there was going to be a group meeting at 10. It was his first one. Neville had told him that it was basically a session to brain storm any ideas and decide what the next step in the investigation should be. Harry's eyes wandered to the clock in the corner which read 9:56.  
He hadn't really done very much yesterday, he still had no idea where to start.  
Just then, the door opened and a figure walked calmly into the room, wearing very loud heels and with a notepad floating behind them.  
Rita Skeeter.  
"Oh, Hello Harry." She said in her sickly sweet voice as she came and sat next to him. "I was wondering if you had some time to answer some questions for me?" she asked smiling.  
"Uhh.. not-"  
"Oh I knew you would Harry." She said triumphantly. "Take notes." Her crocodile quill began to scribble.  
"So, Harry, what is it like working as an Auror?"  
"It's great." Harry answered hesitantly.  
"Harry Potter, the boy who lived twice, now is enjoying life from behind a desk. Clearly the stress of saving the world from you know who got too great for him, and he is now settling down to a more..umm…backseat role."  
"No…that is not what I said." Harry said angrily.  
"I'm paraphrasing dear; we all want to know what happening next for you. Of course you want to step back so people will forget about this little incident."  
"Wait, what incident?"  
"The one you're investigating, the break in."  
"Why would people want to forget about it?"  
"Because... people need to trust the ministry again. We've had a bit of a shake up, and we don't need another reason for people to distrust the ministry now that you know who has gone do we?" She explained, blushing a little.  
"Oh, ok then."  
"So, I understand that you were present at the inquest about Snape and Dumbledore a few weeks ago. How did that go?"  
"Uhhh…alright, I suppose."  
"Ms Skeeter. Nice to see you again." Came a voice from the doorway. A small man in sky blue robes was standing at the door.  
"Hello Quentin. Any new bits of news for me?"  
"You know I never have any news for you Rita. And what are you doing talking to Mr Potter?"  
"Oh, picking up bits and pieces."  
"Well, we are about to start, so if you don't mind." Said the wizard that Harry presumed to be Quentin, gesturing out of the room. Rita Skeeter stood up quickly, smiled at him and mouthed, to be continued, and left, not looking at Quentin.  
"Sorry about that Harry, May I call you Harry?" asked Quentin.  
"Sure. Are you Quentin Williams?"  
"The one and only. Very nice to meet you Harry. How was your first day?"  
"Good, although, I still don't really know what exactly I'm meant to be doing."  
"That's fine," Quentin smiled at him. "This is why we have these meetings, however sometimes they can get a little tedious. Thank goodness for Henry who always makes them a little more interesting."  
"Can I just ask, why was Rita Skeeter here?"  
"Oh, she's here all the time. You get all the best news from the Auror office. She always comes around asking questions, to be honest, it gets very frustrating, but you get use to it. So, what was she after this time? Information on the case was it?"  
"No actually, she didn't want to talk about the case. She wanted to talk about me."  
"Well, not surprising really, you are Harry Potter."  
"What's not surprising?" Asked a woman, who had now entered the room. Harry recognised her as the witch in the bright yellow robes yesterday, but today, she was wearing bright pink ones instead.  
"Hello, Anna. Just telling Harry about Rita."  
"Oh, right…." She replied. "Anna Birch." She said to Harry holding out her hand. Harry shook it. "Team leader for this case, and the only one on the boring job at the moment. "she said staring at Quentin.  
"Look, I have a dust allergy." Quentin explained.  
"Just put a charm on yourself then and get down to the files!" She stated. "Quentin refuses to do the one little thing he has been asked to do, because he has an apparent dust allergy."  
"I do!"Quentin sighed. "But I apologise if my dust allergy prevents me from spending all day in a room full of boring old records and files, oh the fun I must be missing out on."  
"Oh, just get over it." Anna cried. "You know we would get this done a lot quicker if you would just do what I assign you to."  
"Hi Harry!" Neville shouted as he entered the room and sat down next to Harry. He was followed closely by another small wizard with bright white hair, even though he looked no older than 50.  
"Henry Rivers, Mr Potter, it's so very nice to meet you." He said shaking Harry's hand vigorously. He stared at Harry directly in the eyes; his eyes were a piecing ice blue.  
"Ok Henry, leave Harry alone. He needs some space." Neville said encouragingly, easing Harry's hand out of Henry's.  
"You'll get used to him; he can be a little… eccentric." Neville whispered.  
"So," Anna began. "We're just waiting for Sarah and-"  
"No, you're not." Said a young woman in emerald robes as she strode confidently into the room and at down next to Quentin.  
"Ok, Sarah's here, so we'll begin." Anna said. "I take it we have all now been introduced to the newest member of the investigation, Harry Potter."  
"I haven't." Sarah nearly sang.  
"Ok, Harry, Sarah. Sarah, Harry."  
"Hi!" Sarah said to Harry. Harry just nodded in reply.  
"Doesn't speak much does he? I thought he would be louder." Sarah said looking at Harry. Harry could feel himself beginning to blush.  
"Oh, stop teasing Sarah. You're making him uncomfortable." Anna told Sarah.  
"So anyway," Anna continued. "Has there been any developments since Friday?"  
"I HAVE A NEW THEORY!" Henry shouted, standing up. Everyone immediately looked down at the floor. Quentin and Neville held their heads in their hands.  
"So, I think that the person responsible for the break in was none other than the House elves!"  
Harry just stared in disbelief. Anna let out a groan.  
" No, I've really worked this out this time. It must have been the house elves. They wanted revenge for humans oppressing them for so long, they wanted to play a joke on us."  
"Henry, I don't think that-" Anna tried to say but she was cut off.  
"Or, they could be trying to wipe the record of when the elves first became our servants, and then they could become the masters instead of us."  
"Henry-"  
"Or they could have been destroying any records of any crimes they have committed, to avoid punishment."  
"HENRY!" Sarah shouted "IT WASN'T THE HOUSE ELVES!"  
Henry shut up immediately.  
"Any one else?" Anna asked hopefully. "Right then, job roles until Wednesday. Neville, Harry and Henry on file checking. Sarah and Me on theories and Quentin on evidence collection. Meeting dismissed."  
Everyone began to leave the room. Henry and Quentin together, Anna shortly after. Sarah gave Harry and Neville a quick wink as she left. Soon, Harry and Neville were the only ones in the room.  
"I see what you mean by eccentric." Harry said, to break the silence.  
"Yep"  
"So, what other theories has he come up with?"  
"Well, in the month since the investigation started, he has blamed the centaurs, Thestrals, goblins, Cornish pixies, Muggles, the ghosts of those who died in the battle of Hogwarts, Gilderoy Lockhart, who is still in St, Mungo's, a muggle born seeking revenge on the ministry and an enchanted teddy bear."  
"Whoa."  
"So, next meeting, prepare yourself."  
"Will do, so what do you have to do on 'file checking'?"  
"We are down in the record room, checking files to see if any were taken. We still can't find any that were stolen yet, but it's a very large room." Neville explained.  
"Wait, you have been looking for over a month for a file which may or may not have been stolen?"  
"Yep, got to love this job. To be quite honest Harry, I'm not sure I'm cut out for being an Auror."  
"Oh."  
"Maybe after this case, I may look for other jobs. I always liked Herbology." Neville said, gazing off into the distance.  
Harry laughed as they made their way out of the room, towards the record room.  
Chapter 18  
Hermione stormed in 12 Grimmauld Place that evening, with look of anger on her face, that neither Harry or Ron had seen before. They had both arrived there earlier, after a full day of work. Harry had already started to feel anxious about working in future, he was exhausted and he had only been there 2 days, how was he supposed to survive a few decades? Ron looked equally tired, and he hadn't even started at the Auror office yet. Harry didn't want to belittle Ron's efforts in a shop, but he thought that sorting through endless files while trying to think of theories all day was slightly more taxing than standing at a shop counter.  
Hermione looked like she was about to murder someone from the expression on her face. She had gone bright red and she was muttering rather loudly under her breath, even though what she was saying was lost to Harry.  
"So, how did the Trial go?" Ron asked, trying to lift the mood. He was met with a full on stare of death.  
"Awfully! They're thinking about letting her off!"  
"What?" Harry shouted jumping to his feet. Umbridge, not facing justice for her crimes? Had the world gone mad?  
"Ssshhheee…..she" Hermione was now trembling with rage now. "She claimed she had been tortured by the cruciatus curse and the imperious curse and she was forced to do it."  
"Surely no one believes that?" Harry asked, almost in shock that anyone would.  
"Well, they haven't really changed the jury members since the muggle born trials. They only stopped them two months ago, so they haven't replaced anyone on the jury roll, so most of them were in the trials, and still support them."  
"How can anyone support them? What sort of idiots would think that?" Ron cried, also standing up with Harry now.  
"I don't know, but the prosecution is really going to have to pull it out of the bag tomorrow if they want to win this." Hermione answered, "But I don't know how they are going to do it, without showing up us!"  
"Us? I don't understand." Harry asked.  
"If they can disprove Umbridge's claims of being under the curses, then they may call into question Malfoy's testimony at the inquest! There was lots of people I recognised being on that jury today."  
Harry saw Ron go pale at the mention of Malfoy's testimony at the trial. If that did come up again, Ron would be in that impossible place again. They had to avoid that at all costs.  
Ron sat back down again, and he also looked like he was about to throw up. Harry had no idea what to do. There wasn't really anything he could say, to either of them to make them feel any better. He thought back to yesterday, when everyone was so sure of the outcome, he could hardly believe that events could have unfolded as they did.  
All three of them just stayed exactly where they were, unable to move, unable to think, they just stayed there.

UMBRIDGE- MORE EVIDNECE COMES TO LIGHT.  
By Rita Skeeter.  
As the first day of her trial comes to a close, more evidence as being revealed to further support the prosecution's claims of her guilt. A document has been uncovered that was written by Umbridge herself called 'Mud bloods, and the danger they pose to a peaceful pure-blood society.' This pamphlet was due for publication at the start of this month, however clearly unforeseen circumstances have made it impossible for it to go ahead. Even though the press is not allowed into the courtroom, I can fully predict a most desirable outcome for the prosecution, from the evidence that has been found.  
Harry kept looking though the paper then next morning when he was sitting down for breakfast. He quickly scanned all the news pages and could not find anything about the break in, or what the Auror office was doing at the moment. Not a single word printed about it. Harry was hardly surprised, Rita Skeeter herself said that she wasn't going to print anything.  
However, Harry did find a article on himself in the middle of the paper. Rita Skeeter clearly thought that his life was more important than reporting actual news. He didn't read the article, he was well aware of what it would say.  
He kept reflecting on his conversation with Rita yesterday. She had actually said that people should trust the ministry. She hated the ministry and tried to put them down at every available opportunity. She never ever missed a chance to publihs something awful about them.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione coming down the stairs downstairs.  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked sleepily. She looked exhausted.  
"They still have no idea what went on. It's still very positive on the outcome." Harry replied, trying to sound as optimistic as he could.  
"Well, that won't last long. Someone will talk soon enough. But that won't matter." Hermione said.  
Harry sat a moment, trying to work out what she had just said.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"It won't matter because the trial will have already finished, and in our favour too." And with that, Hermione promptly left the house, on her way to the trial, leaving Harry very confused about what had just happened.  
He quickly glanced at the clock, and realised he didn't have time to work it out without being late for work, so he rapidly drained his cup of tea and also ran out of the house.

Hermione exited the lift on the third floor of the ministry grasping something tiny in her hand. She hadn't slept at all last night, trying to come up with a plan. This had been the only good idea she had come up with all night, and she still didn't know if it was going to work or not.  
She knew that if she carried this through, she could be in very serious trouble; after all using this by herself was strictly illegal. But she had to try, for Ron's sake.  
She found herself standing outside the courtroom before she knew it. The courtroom was a different one than the one that was used for Dumbledore's inquest, apparently they kept inquests and trials separate, and it was easier to get prisoners in to this particular courtroom. It was a lot larger than the other one, and all the seats were arranged in a large circle going upwards, like an inverted cone.  
She quickly hurried inside the room, and took her seat, in front of the witness chair right at the centre, but about halfway up. Not many other people were in the room, a couple of people from the jury, and one or two lawyers for the prosecution.  
Very slowly, Hermione removed the top off the small glass vial she was holding.  
She quickly cast a disillusionment charm on it it make it as close to invisible as possible.  
"Wingarduim Leviosa." She thought and the vial began to float. It contained a few drops of a clear liquid. Hermione hadn't realised that she still had it. She had taken the vial from the potions cupboard before the battle of Hogwarts, along with a variety of other vials that may have come in useful. She still had the collection under her bed at Grimmauld place.  
The vial flew through the air towards the witness chair, quite slowly. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. It landed just behind the goblet that was set out on the table next to the witness chair that had water in it, for anyone giving evidence. They hadn't put a goblet in the other courtroom. She guessed that being at a trial was more high pressured that being at an inquest, so you got more dehydrated.  
Hermione then just sat in her chair, while she waited for the trial to begin. More people began to slowly drift in, but Hermione didn't really notice, her gaze was fixed on the witness table. A beetle was flying around the chair, which was very irritating, but she still didn't tear her sight of that area.  
The court began. Today it was the prosecution's turn for asking questions, yesterday, it had been the defence's. Hermione wasn't really paying any attention to what the witnesses were saying, she could guess at what they were testifying about. Her hands grew more and more sweaty as the time passed, and she hoped it would be Umbridge's turn soon.

Ron was sat behind a desk. It wasn't the last place he wanted to be, that would be at Umbridge's Trial, but it wasn't really the most desirable place he wanted to be. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was still not doing very well. They needed a plan and fast.  
George was being as optimistic as he could be, but Ron could tell that it wasn't the same coming back to the shop without Fred. He had found George quite a few times just standing around staring at a place in the apartment, lost in thoughts and memories. Ron couldn't blame him. He still missed Fred, and had done the same thing back at the burrow.  
But, business had to go on, and they had to start turning in a profit and soon, but Ron was still at a loss of how to do that. He thought and thought and thought to try and come up with a way out of this, some ray of inspiration, but in vain. Ron just felt as helpless as ever.  
Chapter 19  
Harry's day was extremely boring. He was on file checking. Endless sifting through files to make sure they were all there, to try and work out which one, if any, had been taken. He had been at it for hours, and they were no further forward.  
Harry began to wonder what it would be like if he was in the muggle world doing this. They stored everything on computers, so it would be a lot easier to find. But then again, it wouldn't be stolen, just copied so there would be no sign of that either. Harry knew that Dudley wanted a new computer every birthday and Christmas, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon usually gave in to him. Harry could not say that he was sad that he had now moved away from the Dursley's. To be honest, he never ever wanted to see Privet Drive again. But if the wizarding world accepted computers, his job might be a whole lot easier.  
They were looking through the files that were closer to the door first. Logically, the culprit could not have gone very far into the room and got out in under a minute. But there were still no signs of anything being taken. Apparently, the inquiry has to go on for at least three months before it can be called off, if no evidence is found. Apparently, there had been loads of similar inquiries like this, that hadn't produced any evidence at all. This was the 23rd time there had been a break in to the record room in the last 10 years.  
Harry was beginning to think that it was pointless. Maybe nothing was taken.  
"I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" Came a cry from another filing cabinet. Harry stood looking triumphantly at Harry and Neville, grinning.

Ginny was stuck at home, with nothing to do. She physically could not stand to read another subject book. There wasn't anyone around, well apart from her mother, but she had still yet to leave her room. Percy had gone back to work, but his heart was not in it, he still looked ill.  
She was bored. There was nothing to do. Nothing at all.  
She considered going to see George at the shop, but he would be working. So was Harry, and Ron, and Hermione was at the trial.  
She considered getting a job, but she was supposed to be studying, and she would have to give it up in September anyway.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a owl at the window. It had an envelope in it's beak. She walked up to the window, and recognised the owl as one of the ones from the owlry at Hogwarts. She took the envelope out of it's beak and stared at it, the wax had the Hogwart's seal imprinted in it. Cautiously she opened it, she wasn't supposed to get a letter this early in the summer, so it may be bad news.  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
As you are aware, the Hogwarts cleanup project is due to start next week, where we will endeavour to try and repair the mess left over from the battle of Hogwarts. We are now asking for volunteers to help us in this project, and as you are a student at Hogwarts, we would like to know if you would be interesting in volunteering to help us.  
Please reply to this letter no later than the 6th of July, and please be at Hogwarts at 9 am on the 8th of July. Please either Apparate to Hogsmede village or use the Floo network to the three broomsticks pub, the owner has been informed.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall.  
Ginny ran to her room to grab a piece of parchment and a quill. Finally, there was something to do!

Hermione was sat in the witness chair at the centre of the room. The Prosecution had been asking her questions for the last five minutes, and she had answered them as well as she could. After all, they were on her side. She had already recanted her version of what had happened at Hogwarts in her fifth year, the defence against the dark arts classes, the DA (well, as much as she could without relaying any information about the order.), what happened when Umbridge had found them, and she was now onto what had happened in the office.  
"We were all stood around the room, and members of the inquisitorial squad were holding us. Harry was sat in a chair in the middle and Professor Umbridge was going to use Veritaserum to make Harry confess, which was strictly illegal." Hermione stated, not mentioning of course the small vial that was almost invisible next to her on the stand.  
"She asked Professor Snape to give her some Veritaserum, but he said he had run out after she used it on another student."  
A gasp flew around the room, that Umbridge had used Veritaserum on a student. The beetle flying around her head wasn't helping her concentrate.  
"Then, she threatened to torture Harry with the cruciatus curse to make him loosen his tongue."  
More whispers and talking.  
"So, I spoke up and tricked her into going into the forbidden forest with us."  
Umbridge, who was sitting in a chair opposite her, stared at her cruelly. If Hate could be a living thing, it was staring at Hermione.  
"What happened when you went into the forest Miss Granger?" Asked the Lawyer for the prosecution, who was called William.  
"I took her and Harry to where there was a herd of centaurs. She had previously insulted centaurs and she immediately started abusing them, so they grabbed her and took her off into the forest. I did not see her again after that."  
Hermione knew that it was a lie, but she was not going to admit to everyone that they had infiltrated the ministry earlier this year. That would just bring up a lot of unnecessary hassle.  
"Thank you Miss Granger, no further questions." William said.  
Hermione stood up, stared at Umbridge and made her way back to her seat.  
"Dolores Umbridge, please sit in the witness chair."  
Umbridge stood up proudly, and almost waddled up to chair, smiling all the way, so sure of her victory.  
Hermione drew out her wand and thought 'Wingardium Leviosa'  
The glass vial began to rise, and she quickly tipped its contents into the goblet and the vial was put back down. She looked nervously around, no one seemed to have noticed. She began to relax slightly, but it wasn't over yet.  
Umbridge sat in the chair and looked around the room brimming with confidence. Hermione mumbled something under her breath and she saw Umbridge's face go from confident to uncomfortable in an instant. She quickly reached for the goblet next to her and drank all of it very quickly.  
Hermione had never thought that learning a charm to make someone thirsty would ever come in use, but it did today.  
Hermione smiled. She had drank the Veritaserum.  
"Ms Umbridge," William began, "You said yesterday that you were put under the imperious curse. Can you tell us exactly when you were put under it?"  
"I was never under the Imperious curse!" Umbridge cried, covering her mouth immediately. She began to blush, but she could stop herself from continuing.  
"I lied yesterday, and I was never under an unforgivable curse, and I am very proud of what I did to the muggle borns. They deserved to go to Azkaban. They mess with our pure blooded society, and they are nothing more than trash that needs to be gotten rid of."  
Everyone in the room, apart from Hermione burst into talking. Umbridge went pale, she looked more scared than she had ever been in her life. Hermione could not help but smile.  
"Dolores Umbridge, do you wish to change your plea." Kingsley Shackelbolt asked, as the presiding judge.  
"Yes, I am guilty of the crimes I stand accused of, but I think I was perfectly justified in my actions."  
"Very well," He said, glancing at Hermione and smiling. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, You have pleaded guilty to the charge of unfairly condemning witches and wizards, abusing power while working at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and collaborating with death eaters. I sentence you to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban prison. This court is adjourned.  
Umbridge was escorted out of the court room by some ministry officials wearing black to the dementors waiting outside. Her eyes were full of hate, staring at Shackelbolt and then Hermione, and then all of the other witnesses for the prosecution. She left the room and Hermione felt satisfied. Umbridge was facing justice, and she was not in trouble. It was going to be ok.  
Chapter 20.  
QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP- BACK ON.  
By Kikis Trecus- Sports Correspondent.  
After its cancellation earlier this spring, the Quidditch world cup is back on and scheduled for the first week of August, in Ireland. The reason for the cancellation was due to many attacks on witches and wizards because of Lord Voldemort. The chairman of the International Quidditch Association, Ludo Bagman, said in his speech he felt 'it would be impossible to hold the tournament and gather a large crowd of innocent witches and wizards, when there is a large danger of an incident occurring.' However, due to recent circumstances, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, has declared it safe for the tournament to be held, and the first stage will commence on the 2nd of August, with the final taking place on the 7th. The teams have been informed and are currently preparing for the first match. Tickets for the final go on sale next week, and experts are predicting a very fast sell out.

Ginny was back at Hogwarts, though it wasn't quite how she had imagined it would be. It was in ruins.  
Well, it was better than that morning, but a mud hut would have been an improvement from the morning, Ginny thought.  
She was currently in Gryffindor tower, and it was looking slightly better, but there was still a long way to go. She was the only volunteer up there; everyone was spread out around the school, hoping that it would be done quicker this way. However, Ginny knew that she could cast 'reparo' but she could not cast it to the level most other wizards could, so consequently, she had to cast it a lot more often.  
It was dull.  
There was no one to talk to and having casting the same spell over and over again was starting to drive Ginny slightly crazy. It was better than staying at home doing nothing, but surely there could be other ways to help out, or just to do something different.  
She stopped for a minute, and sat down on a newly repaired armchair. There was a copy of the Daily Prophet sat on the side table along with a tray of some lunch and a drink. There was also a note that appeared on the tray.  
'Keep up the good work! Not long to go now. M. McGonagall'  
Ginny greedily gulped down half of the water in the goblet. She hadn't realised how thirsty she was up until now, and also how tired she was. Now she had sat down, she did not want to move and get back to work again. Her mind drifted to the various other jobs she had to do, like the dinner she had to cook tonight, as her mother had still not really emerged from her room since… and Harry. She had not got Harry a Birthday present yet and it was only three weeks before his birthday.  
Her mind started to panic, what on earth was she going to get Harry for his birthday?  
What did he like?  
Um, Voldemort being dead, he liked that. But that had already happened.  
Me? He likes me (I hope!). But I can't wrap myself up for his birthday.  
WHAT ELSE DOES HARRY POTTER LIKE?  
Ginny mind was whirring, unable to think of anything rational. In desperation, she decided to wait till later when she could ask Ron and Hermione what to do, and she picked up the Daily Prophet.  
The Front page held the answer to her problem.

Ron was on his break. Well, he wasn't really, but there was no one in the shop at all, so it felt like a break.  
He had gotten a peek at the shops accounts this morning, and it was even worse than he had expected. George was very nearly going into debt. He was hanging on by the skin of his teeth, and there wasn't any sign of things getting any better in the foreseeable future.  
They needed to do something drastic. And fast.  
Ron's mind had been trying to think of a solution for weeks now, but no wave of inspiration had hit him. He had even asked Hermione, and she could not think of anything without having a major event to get people interested again. But she knew that they did not have the funds to host such a thing. So they were back to square one.  
Ron was bored and frustrated. A mixture of nothing to do in the shop, and a lot to do to save the shop was annoying him. How could he be expected to sit here doing nothing waiting for possibly a single customer to come through the door, when there may not be a shop anymore in about a month?  
In boredom, Ron picked up a copy of the daily prophet that was perched on the counter.  
The Front page held the answer to his problem.

Harry was more frustrated than Ron, if that was possible. They had a false alarm the other day, when Henry had found what he thought to be evidence that supported his newest theory that the breaking in was the work of a slightly squiffy leprechaun who got a little bit carried away at the last gathering when the moon was full.  
Regardless of the fact that the breaking in happened two weeks after the full moon, Henry was adamant that his theory was correct.  
Harry was now working on theories. And it was very dull and it gave him a head ache. There did not seem to be any logical explanation for it. Someone broke into the hall of records, putting themselves at great risk of being caught, didn't seem to take anything and disappeared without a trace.  
Disappeared...  
Became invisible? but there would be a trace of footprints in the dust.  
Apparated? But you couldn't apparate in the ministry, you have to use the floo network.  
Could they simply have vanished?  
Or blended in.  
Harry's mind started buzzing.  
What if the person didn't leave, but simply blended in with everyone around them.  
Someone who worked here? But everyone who worked here was questioned with veritaserum, so that ruled out everyone on this floor.  
Someone who worked in a different department, maybe?  
But who would have the motivation to do that? Why would anyone go to the record hall and try to steal something when a lot of ministry employees could be granted permission to enter the record hall.  
So, who would have motivation enough to break into the record hall, to try a steal something and to know when to do it? Not many people knew the inquest was going on that day. There wasn't very much in the newspaper at all about the actual inquest, the press weren't allowed in the courtroom. And Harry couldn't remember reading anything about it being on that particular day.  
"Harry, we found something!"  
Harry's train of thought was disrupted by a very out of breath Neville standing by his desk. It looked like he had ran all the way from the record hall.  
"THERE'S A MISSING FILE!"  
So something had been taken.  
"Umbridge's file had been taken." Neville told Harry.  
Umbridge? Why would anyone want Umbridge's file?  
"Harry? Are you ok? You're silent."  
"Just thinking, why would anyone want Umbridge's file?"  
"Well, I don't know," said Neville, "You're the one on theories this week. Oh, and there is a meeting in 10 minutes to discuss the findings."  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."  
Harry's mind began to whirl again. Who would have the motivation to go into the record room to steal Umbridge's file? Why would anyone want to know all that information on Umbridge?  
Umbridge? Why her?  
Who would want to know about Umbridge?  
Who would NEED to know about Umbridge?  
Harry stood up, and made his way to the meeting room. He had some work to do after the meeting.

Hermione was sat in 12 Grimmauld Place, holding a jar. Inside the jar was a rather large bug. For the second time in her life, Hermione Granger was carrying that nosy irritating reporter in her hands.  
It had taken Hermione all of a second to realise who it was after she had finished celebrating about Umbridge.  
She was debating whether or not to release her. She did break in to the trial, illegally. But then again, she was supplying the newspapers with an awful lot of stuff about Umbridge to discredit her, so she was doing the world some good.  
The beetle was just sat there staring at her. They both disliked each other, rather intensely. But Rita wanted to get out, so she was behaving herself.  
With a sigh, Hermione stood up and took the jar to the window.  
"Right, I'm only going to let you out if you don't go breaking in to any more trials."  
The beetle nodded slowly.  
"Oh and give Umbridge hell please." Hermione added as an after thought before taking the top of the jar and watching the large beetle fly away very quickly.  
Hermione didn't think on it too long. She had more celebrating to do.  
Chapter 21  
George was attempting to tidy up his kitchen when Ron burst through the door to his apartment.  
"I KNOW HOW WE CAN SAVE THE SHOP."  
'What on earth was he going on about? And how did he know that I was in danger of losing the shop? I haven't told anyone about my financial situation.' George thought.  
"What?" George said, He wasn't able to make any other sounds with his mouth, he was too shocked.  
Ron immediately proceeded to shove the daily prophet into George's face, slapping him in the process.  
"Sorry." Ron said.  
George snatched the newspaper from Ron's hand and tried to read it but he found it very hard to concentrate when Ron was actually bouncing up and down in the corner of his eye, as he waited anxiously for George's reaction.  
George's eyes grew wide as he finished the article. He had actually done it. Ron had found a way to save the shop from complete bankruptcy. After the last month of worry about what he was going to do, Ron, of all people, had found a way to keep his business afloat.  
Ron looked at George, his eyes bright with joy. George simply gaped at Ron, and then ran to the desk in the living room and began to scribble down a note to the organiser of the Quidditch world cup.

Harry left the Auror office as soon as the meeting was over. He had kept silent thought the entire meeting, even though his mind wasn't quiet. He had honestly thought he had figured out who it could have been, and how they did it.  
How had he not thought of it before, all the signs were there.  
He just needed to clarify one more thing, and for that he needed George. And there was a good chance it wasn't going to be easy to ask what he needed of him.  
Harry almost left the office alone, but then he remembered that rule where they had to leave with someone, just to make sure they weren't just sneaking off the job. So consequently went straight over to Neville's desk, and the two of them left together.  
After a quick detour to get some lunch in the Leaky caldron and to explain all of his theory to Neville, Harry an Neville made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It looked the same as ever, It's bright exterior standing out like the sun in the sky, and it's even more colourful (if that was possible) interior, complete with shelves upon shelves of the twin's inventions.  
However, the shop was almost deserted, apart from two figures with ginger hair, who were moving around rather fast. Ron and George.  
Harry and Neville strode up to the shop door and entered, the door made a weird noise as it opened. Ron and George instantly turned to face the door, with rather shocked faces.  
"Hi." Harry said as normally as he could.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
"We need some information." Harry replied. George looked at him curiously.  
"About….?" Ron asked.  
"About a certain customer who repeatedly bought instant darkness powder from here before the battle." Harry answered.  
George just looked confused. This was completely out of the blue.  
"What?" George managed to say.  
"It's about the breaking in. I think that the person who broke in used instant darkness powder so they must have bought it from here. Can I see your sales records?" Harry explained.  
"Sure." George said after a minute to process the very weird conversation he was having.  
"Can you remember selling the powder to.." Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. Ron, who was across the room couldn't hear what Harry was saying.  
"Um…actually, yes. I think Fred sold it to them once. Or maybe more than once. I remember Fred did.." George trailed off into thought and Harry could see tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
"George, I just need to check the record then I can finish this Job, alright?" Harry asked, trying to distract him from his thoughts.  
" Yeah, this way."

Hermione put down the charms book, after finally finishing memorizing its final chapter. She wanted to feel completely prepared before going back to sit her exams. However, she still wondered if it was worth it. She could of very easily just taken up that job offer at the ministry without taking these exams. But something in the back of her mind told her that she didn't really want to be an Auror.  
Everyone had said that she would be one of the best Aurors ever seen, bar maybe Harry of course, but there was a tiny nudging in the back of her mind which told her that it wasn't right for her.  
She wanted to do something with her life that inspired her everyday, to be able to get up on a morning and make a difference, to never be bored or annoyed with what she was doing.  
Hermione did know that it wasn't very realistic or practical, nearly every job on the planet got boring or annoying at some point, but that was what she wanted, and she could not change it.  
She could be part of the misuse of muggle artifact department, after all, she did know a lot about muggle artifacts. But she wasn't as fascinated as Mr Weasley was, she had grown up with them so they were hardly exciting. And if her relationship with Ron went any further, it might get slightly awkward having to work with her Father in law. So that was out.  
'Get a grip on yourself Hermione' she told herself 'You are not marrying Ron just yet!'  
There were loads of departments in the ministry that she could work for, but nothing really felt right for her.  
Picking up her knitting to distract herself, she began to carry on knitting a neon pink fluffly hat for one of the house elves when she got back to Hogwarts. She was not going to let Ron tell her that they didn't appreciate it. Although she hadn't done it in years, she knew that she had to do something for the poor creatures, they must have had an awful time of it in the last year.  
Then it hit her. Her perfect Job.  
Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures- She was going to make S.P.E.W big.


	14. Chapter 21-24

Chapter 22  
Harry woke up on the day before his eighteenth birthday in bad mood. His theory had come so close to being proven right, but that idiot had to go and ruin it. Now, the deadline for this investigation was coming closer and Harry didn't want the last month of work to be a waste of his time and effort. He was not about to accept defeat from a stupidly tiny crime, when he had managed to defeat Voldemort. He just had to do this!  
As Harry made himself a cup of tea with his breakfast, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow, it was his eighteenth birthday. He didn't expect anything big, Wizards had their main birthday at 17, not 18 like muggles, but since he had known the Weasleys, they had always made a big fuss about his birthday, possibly to try and make up for all the birthdays he never really got with the Dursleys. He got a watch from Mr and Mrs Wealsey last year, though this year, he wondered if he would see them at all. He hadn't seen them since the funeral last month; they had shut themselves in their room and refused to come out.  
Apparently, Mr Weasley had gone back to work as of last week, but Harry didn't think he had. He had thought about going down to his department to see if he was there, but he didn't know how he would be received if he was, so Harry thought it best to leave it until Ron said it would be ok.  
Harry made his way to the Auror office reluctantly; he just didn't feel like he could be bothered to do anything today. People had stopped staring at him as much lately, which was good because he couldn't cope with it today. His head started hurting, not his scar thankfully, just a regular headache, and it didn't help that he had been up nearly all night looking after Teddy. No sleep and a failure at work wasn't a good combination.  
He slumped onto his chair at his desk, it was going be a long day.

Ginny was back at the Burrow, the cleanup of Hogwarts had finished yesterday, and currently was staring at her mother standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
Her mother, downstairs.  
MAKING A CAKE.  
She hadn't seen her mother in ages. Molly Weasley had locked herself in her room for a month, and now she was in the kitchen looking like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Oh, morning Ginny dear, have a nice sleep?"  
WHAT?  
Her mother just smiled at her.  
WHAT THE HELL?  
"Do you want to help with Harry's cake?"  
A wave of anger crashed into Ginny. Her mother had just locked herself in her room for a month, effectively abandoning her other children, and now she was acting like nothing was wrong.  
"MUM, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Ginny yelled at her.  
Mrs Weasley paled.  
"YOU CAN'T JUST VANISH FOR A MONTH AND THEN REAPPEAR AND ACT LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG! HOW COULD YOU? YOU JUST LEFT US! WE ARE ALL HURT NOT JUST YOU AND DAD, WE NEEDED YOU TOO AND YOU JUST LEFT! GEORGE HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS WITHOUT YOU, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL HE'S GOT PAST THIS! "  
Tears were now freely falling down both their cheeks.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US? WHAT HAD WE DONE TO DESERVE THAT? TELL ME?"  
Mrs Weasley was frozen to the spot and looked like she was about to throw up.  
"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!" And with that Ginny flew out the door.

For the first time at this job, Ron was actually busy. He was attempting to fit as much merchandise as was physically possible into one cart, with the help of a few enchantments. They weren't as good as Hermione's, he still had no clue how she got all that stuff into one bag, but he was trying none the less. He and George were off to the Quidditch world cup in four days to sell their products.  
Ron was still proud he had thought of the idea of selling at the world cup, there would be millions of witches and wizards there, they couldn't possibly fail in making enough money to save the shop.  
However, at the moment, he still had to cope with the problem of fitting 200 boxes of puking pasties onto the tiny cart, even with charms it was pretty tricky. They had decided to only take one cart, it was easier to only make one trip via floo powder with baggage than many. It was almost impossible for Ron to take the cart by apparating, he tried getting it from one side of the shop to the other and had managed to split the cart in half, effectively spilling everything all over the floor, and resulting with a few minor explosions.  
Note to himself- do not put the love potions next to the weather in a bottle packs.  
George was very busy trying to sort out the paper work, permits and what knots, stuff Ron did not understand and didn't really want to.  
Ron finished stuffing the nosebleed nougat into a side pocket, and began to make his way upstairs to the flat to get some lunch.  
I wonder if George has any bacon…  
However, what he saw next was not what he was expecting.

Harry was still stuck at the office, and his mood was defiantly not improving. He had a meeting in 5 minutes, but he hadn't had the most productive day. For a start, he was once again on theories this week, but most of the possibilities had already been proven wrong.  
If only that idiot had kept his mouth shut. Stupid Quentin.  
Harry knew he couldn't really blame Quentin for producing an alibi for the suspect, but that still didn't stop Harry from being annoyed at him. Harry had honestly been able to bet his life savings that he was right. But that couldn't be helped. He was wrong and now he had a severe case of mental block whenever it came to trying to think of another theory. All the facts fit that person, apart from their alibi.  
Frustrated, Harry made his way into the meeting room. Sarah was already there, also looking bored, tracing shapes in the air with her wand.  
"Hi Harry, got anything new?"  
"Nope" Harry replied not really listening.  
"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sarah teased  
Harry really was not in the mood for teasing.  
"Not having a great day Sarah." He said tiredly.  
"Well, we'll have to change that then, wont' we!" Sarah chirped.

Ginny was following a tall wizard in midnight blue robes towards the Auror office. Tears still clouded her vision, but at the moment the only person she wanted to see was Harry. He'd make her feel better, he always did. She was going to surprise him at work, even if not in a positive way, she was sure he'd understand.  
More tears were flooding down her cheeks but she kept moving. She just had to see him.  
They finally reached the sign that said Auror office, and the wizard left her out in the corridor to talk to someone about why she was there. She had told them it was an family emergency, and she had been very surprised when they had actually believed her. She had thought that everyone would know about Harry's lack of blood relatives, but apparently not, or at least they overlooked that detail when presented with a crying girl.  
She had tried to stop crying but she found it impossible. She knew that she must look a sight, however there was no helping it.  
"He's through there apparently; his meeting starts in two minutes." Said the tall wizard, before promptly walking back the way they came, without a second glance.  
Ginny practically ran to the doors, and flew them open. There was Harry hugging a young woman in emerald robes and she was kissing him.  
HER HARRY!  
HOW COULD HE?  
DID EVERYONE HATE HER TODAY?  
"Harry?" Ginny choked. Her tears turned into streams.  
"Ginny! I…."  
She didn't hear the rest of the sentence because for the second time that day,she ran out of the room.  
Chapter 23  
Harry was very confused. Very, very, very confused. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. He was currently running after what seemed to be a very upset Ginny Weasley, who had just turned up at his work, and then promptly run out of the door. This didn't make any sense what so ever.  
"Ginny?" Harry yelled, as the fast moving ginger girl hurried through the crowds of ministry employees.  
"Wait, Ginny. Stop!" She turned a corner and ran through a door, a broom cupboard door. She was apparently completely oblivious to the fact she was going into a closet. Harry took this opportunity to catch up with her.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked calmly, even if he didn't feel it.  
Ginny eyes became alight with panic as it dawned on her that she couldn't get out of this cupboard.  
"Ginny, What's wrong?" Harry asked again.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Ginny yelled at him.  
What on earth is going on? Harry thought.  
"AM I JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW, THE CHOSEN ONE." She shouted at him. All the colour in Harry's face left. What was she even accusing him of?  
"You can get better girls now, and you can use them however you want, and not tell me about them, because you don't care!"  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?" Harry shouted back, still not understanding.  
"I'VE JUST SEEN YOU WITH THAT WOMAN, AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING ON ABOUT?" Ginny spat back at him. She wasn't crying anymore. Her face was red with anger.  
Harry was still trying desperately to understand the situation.  
"Well, we'll have to change that then, wont' we!" Sarah chirped.  
At this Sarah immediately proceeded to attempt to tickle Harry with a flick of her wand.  
Laughter Bubbled inside him, as he started to wiggle in his chair. Sarah just smiled as she increased the power of the spell, and soon, Harry was breathless with laughter. It felt like his insides were jiggling around and he couldn't stop it.  
At realizing this, Sarah stopped and helped Harry up, as he had fallen on the floor in his fit of tickling.  
"Feel any better?" She asked.  
Harry was surprised at how much better he actually felt. He did feel an awful lot happier. He had never really been tickled before, the Dursley's never did it to him as a small child, but they did it to Dudley all the time. Harry had never experienced that before.  
"Actually, yes. I feel great. I've never been tickled before."Harry replied.  
"WHAT? NO WAY!" Sarah yelled in surprise.  
"The famous Harry Potter received his first tickling today, and I am very pleased to inform everyone that he is extremely ticklish." Sarah joked in a mock Rita Skeeter voice. Harry chuckled.  
When they had both calmed down enough to stop laughing, Harry moved over and gave Sarah and hug.  
"Thanks for making me feel better." He said.  
"No problem, I'll have to tell that girlfriend of yours about your fatal weakness" She teased before giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
And at that exact moment the door opened to reveal a very upset looking Ginny.  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about Ginny." Harry said, trying to stay calm.  
"YOU JUST CHEATED ON ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK WITH THAT?" Ginny yelled back.  
She thinks I cheated on her? Harry thought. But I didn't do anything!  
"Ginny, I don't know what you think happened but I certainly did not cheat on you. I would never do that!"  
"I JUST SAW YOU KISSING HER!"  
"What? I didn't kiss her. She kissed me on the cheek after cheering me up because I was feeling down." Harry explained.  
Ginny stared at him. Now she looked in a state of confusion.  
What is happening today? Harry wondered.

Ron opened the door to George's Flat and was greeted with a sight he didn't expect to see.  
His mother was there, crying into George's shoulder, while George was trying to comfort her in some way.  
"Mum?" Ron asked tentatively.  
Molly Weasley's Head snapped up at his voice, her eyes full of tears. She started to make her way towards Ron muttering something that sounded like 'sorry, I'm so so sorry' over and over again. She was met with a full on hug back from Ron.  
"I'm so sorry, both of you, I shouldn't have disappeared like that." Mrs Weasley managed to get out between sobs.  
"It's ok Mum." Ron said. "We understand."  
"I just want to go back. Why can't we reverse time a few years?" She sniffled. Ron didn't really think it was an appropriate moment to mention time turners.  
"Why couldn't Ginny just see that it's very hard for me?" Mrs Weasley continued. Ron looked up at George confused.  
"Why don't you sit down mum, and me and Ron will make you a nice cup of tea." George told his mother, gesturing to Ron to move to the Kitchen.  
Ron slowly started moving away, and towards the kettle. Dad had insisted on there being one in this apartment, when the twins first moved in, so he could have his muggle tea just how he liked t, but Ron and George had both grown used to it now, that it was used regularly, even if they still had no idea how it worked without magic.  
"Ginny found mum this morning." George explained as he entered the kitchen. "Mum was trying to get things back to normal by making a cake for Harry's birthday tomorrow, and Ginny didn't take the sudden reappearance to well apparently." He finished with a grimace  
"Oh right." Ron said as the kettle began to bubble.  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked. "She won't be too good either."  
"I don't know. Where would she go?" George asked looking worried. "I hope she's ok. I'm sure she would do anything stupid."

"What? I didn't kiss her. She kissed me on the cheek after cheering me up because I was feeling down." Harry explained.  
Ginny's mind was in turmoil. What was true and what wasn't. She had just seen him kiss her hadn't she?  
Harry was now staring at her with a confused look. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but how can you not trust the evidence of your own eyes?  
"Ginny, do you honestly think that I would go behind the girl I love's back, after everything that has happened?"  
Ginny froze.  
The Girl I love.  
The Girl I love.  
Did he really just say The Girl I love?  
"What did you just say?"  
Harry looked puzzled but repeated "Ginny, do you honestly think that I would go behind the girl I love's back, after everything that has happened?"  
Ginny stared at him in amazement. Was he actually in love with her? He had never said that before to her, Did he actually mean it?  
"You love me?" Ginny whispered her voice barely audible over the very annoying loud beat of her heart.  
"Of course I do Ginny, I would never do anything to you like this. You have to believe me! I don't know what you think you saw, but I swear that I would never do that. Ever."  
A single teardrop fell from her eye, it had been there some time, and the difference in her vision was astonishing, when not being blinded by tear. The truth hit Ginny in the face.  
Of course he never did it, she saw it all through her blurred vision, making it look like she was kissing him, when in fact, he wasn't.  
Ginny's cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment. How could she have been such an idiot? If she hadn't been crying earlier, none of this would have happened.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry…..I couldn't see….I just thought…." Ginny stuttered putting her face in her hands to hide her shame.  
Harry had clearly seen that she had realised, and brought her hands down from her face.  
"It's ok, it's fine, but what's more concerning is what is the matter you were crying about?" He said, pulling her into a hug.  
As Ginny began to explain, she was overwhelmed by how safe she felt with Harry, the boy she loved.  
The boy she loved. She certainly liked that phrase.  
Chapter 24  
The day of Harry's 18th birthday dawned bright. Unusually bright for England. In fact the first thing Harry noticed on waking up, was that it wasn't raining.  
'Wow! Great weather!' Harry thought groggily.  
Then Harry remembered that it was his birthday, and a smile broke out on his face. Hermione had organised a party for him later, at the burrow. It worked out quite nicely; his birthday had fallen on a weekend this year.  
As he made his way downstairs and made a cup of tea, Hermione was already up and eating some cereal, and flicking a housing magazine, she hadn't found anywhere to live yet. He would have suggested that she go back to her childhood home, but he thought it might upset her, after all, her parents still didn't know that they had a daughter at all. She hadn't had chance to find them and lift the memory charm.  
"Hey. Happy Birthday." Hermione said, giving him a hug, with a small parcel tucked underneath her arm. She pulled out a perfectly wrapped box, with a ruby red bow on top, and handed it to him. She smiled as Harry unwrapped it carefully. To his surprise, it wasn't a box, it was a book. His book in fact. His photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. Harry hadn't seen it for a while. In fact, he didn't think he took it with him all last year when they were horcrux hunting, he thought he had lost it. He stared at Hermione in surprise.  
"I took the liberty of filling in the rest of the pages." Hermione explained.  
Harry tentatively opened the book, and saw the familiar picture of his mum and dad holding him as a baby, and waving at the camera. The picture was full of happiness, even if he couldn't remember it, it made him feel good. The next page contained the picture of the three of them at the end of their first year..  
He continued to look through the book, seeing a few pictures from every year during his stay at Hogwarts. Ron vomiting up a load of slugs, The three of them hanging around in the corridors in his third year, Harry facing the Hungarian Horntail during the triwizard tournament, The Yule ball, Harry arriving for his fifth year at Hogwarts, The DA hard at work practicing spells, and one of all the DA together, looking ready to fight whatever evil came in their way. Harry and Dumbledore talking about something during Harry's last year at Hogwarts.  
"How did you get all these picture?" Harry asked. He couldn't remember being in any of them, apart from the one for the DA.  
"Did you honestly think that Colin Creevey ever gave up taking photos of you? He was just a lot more discreet about it as the years went on. I caught him at the end of our sixth year, and he gave over all the photos he'd got over the years. It's amazing what threatening people with detention can do to people." She laughed.  
"Where did you get these ones from then?" Harry questioned, indicating to the open page which was full of the three of them last year, during the hunt for the horcruxes. "Please don't say he stalked me around the country!"  
"No that was me. I took them. I wanted them just in case something happened, you know. I wanted something to remember you two by….. if something went wrong."Hermione explained. "But, I don't have to anymore, so there in there. There is a great one of you and Ron drooling in your sleep. The things I had to put up with this year!"  
Harry cringed at the next page where there was indeed, a very unflattering picture of him and Ron drooling in their sleep. Hermione laughed.  
"Anyway, I have to go and set some things up. Don't you dare arrive at the Burrow any earlier than two!" She told him, as she made her way out of the door. Harry put the book down and started to make his breakfast.  
It was going to be a good day.

When Hermione arrived at the Burrow, everyone was already busy, although she was most surprised to see Mrs Weasley in the kitchen baking, with Ginny by her side. She seemed happy, happier than she had been in a long time. Hermione admitted that it was nice to see her again.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of warm arms encircled her from behind in a hug.  
"Hiya." Ron said in her ear, pulling her even closer. Despite being friends for years, Hermione didn't feel awkward at all around him, which surprised her at first, but had gotten used to it.  
"Hello." She replied with a smile.  
Ron was in the process of turning her around, when George shouted, "Get a Room!" causing her to giggle.  
"Come on, we've got a party to get ready." Said Hermione, while Ron gave her a forlorn puppy face.  
"Ever the sensible one." Ron laughed, as she walked into the other room to help Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

Harry's Birthday wasn't quite turning out how he thought it would. For starters, he was alone in Grimmauld place, and he wasn't allowed to contact anyone until he saw them later, so he had nothing to do.  
He was bored.  
Bored  
Bored  
Bored.  
He had read the daily prophet, twice, and it was full of its usual rubbish, looked through his new book many times. And now, he had run out of ideas of things to do. If only Sirius had thought to buy a television.  
Then he remembered that stupid report that had to be at the end of this week. He'd accidently left it at work over the weekend.  
"Well, 'accidently' may be a little white lie." Harry thought.  
There was nothing else for it. It was either be bored for another 4 hours or go to work and pick up the report. He might be able to run into someone to talk to there as well. Even work was better than sitting in agony watching the seconds tick by on the endlessly slow clock. Tick, Tock Tick Tock.  
'ok, now i'm actually going crazy!' Thought Harry.  
So, Harry set off towards the ministry.

Ginny was placing down many plates of food on the extremely large table outside. She had the ever so exciting job of organising how to lay the food out. Fun, fun ,fun.  
As she began to shuffle the plates of pumpkin pasties around, a few dishes of cakes started levitating, much to her annoyance. Ron was smiling at her while making more fairy cakes fly around her head. Yet another reminder of how she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school until the 11th of August. She could wait to get her own back on Ron for the amount of tricks he played on her in the last few weeks. Why did he have to work at a joke shop now?  
Suddenly the fairy cakes stopped floating and started falling, all over the table as Ron got distracted by a rather loud shrieking noise coming from a very large parcel, with the worst wrapping Ginny had ever seen, on the ground beside him. He then proceeded to shout at it  
"Bloody hell! Can you not just keep quiet you idiot!"  
Needless to say, this had no effect of the loud screeching. Then the package began to shake and it looked like something was trying to get out of it. Ginny suppressed a giggle, as Ron attempted numerous times to levitate it again, but kept dropping it due to the amount of force whatever was inside it was making. It just wouldn't stop rattling.  
Ron eventually gave up when one of his attempts managed to make the package land right on top of him, and it was at that moment when Hermione came out of the door and stared at him in disbelief. Ron immediately turned redder than his hair.  
By this point Ginny was on the floor laughing.

Harry was on his way out of the office at one o'clock. Unfortunately he hadn't run into anyone, no one seemed to be working today, so still no one to talk to. He had finally managed to finish the report, and if nothing else was found with regards to the case, then it would all be over.  
His very first case as an Auror would turn out to be a massive waste of time.  
Harry felt disappointed, everyone who had ever talked to about his future career said he would make an excellent Auror, well; he'd already had quite a bit of experience in the field anyway. But he didn't want the last month to be worth nothing.  
And he had been so sure as well.  
"He got dangerously close, we cannot keep doing this. It has to end." Came a muffled voice.  
Harry spun around but there was no one there. He couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, but he definitely heard it. Then a higher voice joined the first one.  
"Oh rubbish, there is no way he could have come anywhere close. He's too stupid to put 2 and 2 together, thank goodness his annoying smart ass witch friend isn't working here yet, that's who we have to look out for."  
Harry struggled to comprehend where this was coming from. However as he moved around a bit, he realised the sound was coming from the far office. Then footsteps sounded and the door began to open, Harry looked around desperate for somewhere to hide, but it was too late. Two figures came out of the office.  
One tall man that Harry knew, which shocked Harry as Quentin came into the room followed by none other than the most irritating and infuriating person ever known to wizard kind.  
The one and only, Rita Skeeter.  
Chapter 25.  
Harry stood frozen to the spot, powerless to move as Rita Skeeter and Quentin came walking out of the door. Their conversation stopped abruptly as they both noticed Harry staring at them gormlessly, his eyes wide with shock.  
"Hello Harry," Said Rita, her sickly sweet smile still in place. "What on earth are you doing here on a weekend?"  
Harry couldn't quite understand what was going on. Was something up with Quentin and Rita?  
"I….I…..uuuhhh" Harry started, as all coherent thought suddenly rushed out of his head. "I had to….. ummm…..eerrrr…. um…..pick up the report!" He remembered. Thank goodness.  
"But surely, that could have waited until Monday Harry," Said Quentin, in a weird sort of condescending voice that Harry wasn't used to from him. Quentin had always spoken to him as an equal, maybe even a little in awe of Harry, but never like a child. It was a little insulting.  
"No, I thought I would get it out of the way, so then I can be handed in on time. Why are you here?" Harry asked, his voice betraying perhaps a little too much suspicion.  
"That would be my idea Harry," Said Rita, "I wanted an interview with Quentin here, so I could do an article on, 'Aurors after You know who.' Everyone wants to know what you're up to now that he's gone. Many people think your just becoming lazy, afterall, there no new work coming in." Quentin just smiled though Rita's speech.  
"But, there are loads of Death eaters still out there. How can people think we're lazy, when we finally have a chance at bringing them to justice?" Harry told her, he could feel his anger rising with each second.  
"Well, then what are you working on? A minor break in? No Death eater hunting for the great Harry Potter? You aren't helping to find those death eaters. You aren't helping at all. You could finish the job, but no, as soon as you left Hogwarts, you chose the easy way out, no more fighting for you, you can just put your feet up and watch as others do the work and you pretend to apprehend minor criminals. You're stuck, failing to solve a minor case of no importance what so ever when there are followers of you know who running around free." Rita spat at him.  
Harry's restrain was almost at breaking point.  
"How DARE you accuse me of not doing my bit. I am the one who defeated Voldemort, I am the one who put my own life on the line to save everyone, I am the one who kept going to destroy all the horcruxes when the entire world was hunting me, I sacrificed so much for the good of everyone and now you think that I am being lazy!" Harry could feel his face turning a colour similar to a tomato.  
"Okay, okay, let's just calm down a little," said Quentin interrupting the build tension in the air.  
Harry took several deep breaths to try and reign in his thoughts, and when he could finally think, he realised something.  
"How come you know so much about the break in and my job?" Harry asked Rita Skeeter. She started to pale, when Quentin intervened again.  
"Ah, sorry, that may have been me. We just got talking about the department and our assignments. But come on Harry, it's not that important." Quentin admitted.  
'Something doesn't seem right'. Harry thought to himself. 'Why would Rita Skeeter be that angry at me? And what was with that very bizarre conversation I overheard earlier, they certainly didn't sound like they were discussing the life of an Auror after Voldemort'  
Rita Skeeter was still glaring at Harry. 'If looks could kill, I would be dead a hundred times by now'  
The silence was now dragging on, and the tension was turning into awkwardness, Until finally Quentin spoke.  
"Harry, weren't you going to get that report?"  
"What?…. oh yeah." And with that, Harry grabbed the report off his desk, and hurried out of the room.  
'Well, this Birthday is certainly turning out to be interesting…'

Hermione now felt like a headless chicken. She had been running around all day, sorting stuff out for the party, and setting things up, and now Ron wasn't helping very much, still attempting to regain control of his present for Harry.  
"Why would he buy him that, if could control it himself?" She thought.  
Well, the marquee was up, the table was set, the decorations were up, not that there were very many, but the Weasley's certainly had a good attitude towards recycling the same party decorations year after year. The food was prepared and laid out so it looked presentable at least. Just about everything was ready, and it had just half past one. People should be arriving any second. Hermione smiled. Now for the easy bit.

At ten minutes to two exactly, Harry made his way out of 12 Grimmauld place and set off the Burrow. He had finished the report, summarizing all the theories and why they were discredited (well most of them, Harry took the liberty of omitting a few of Henry's crazier ideas).  
He ended up apparating very close to a pond, a few more feet and he would have been swimming. Harry didn't mind apparating, but he had always preferred a Broomstick to any other way of travel. He could see the burrow up a head, and began to walk slowly up to the house.  
However his attention was caught by a rather big marquee set up just to the side of the Burrow.  
'Oh no, please don't say a big party!' Harry internally groaned. He wasn't exactly the partying type, and he had hoped all the attention would have calmed by now, but it hadn't. And Big gathering were exactly the kind of place where a journalist could pick up something.  
Then something else caught his eye, a flash of red ran straight into him, immediately engrossing him in a hug.  
"Hi." Harry said to Ginny.  
"Hello, Happy Birthday!" She said, her voice somewhat muffled in his jumper.  
"Well, not really happy yet, but all the more now I can see you." Harry replied with a smile.  
"Oh, why?"  
"I got bored and went back into the office to pick up some paper work, and ran into Rita Skeeter." He explained.  
Ginny pulled back and looked at him "Harry James Potter, do not tell me you were doing paperwork on your eighteenth birthday!?"  
"Well, yeah, there wasn't anything else to do."  
"I cannot believe you!" She said in a huff, "We've been running around all day, and you've been sat bored!"  
"Sorry, Hermione forbade me from appearing any earlier."  
"Oh, I forgot Hermione!" Ginny realised and grabbed Harry's wand out of his pocket and handed it to him. Harry looked very confused.  
"Can you send up some sparks, they wanted to know when you arrived. I still can't do magic." She explained.  
A flurry of red sparks came out the end of Harry's wand and rose into the air.  
"Come on then, party time!" said Ginny, pulling Harry along by his hand. "I'm just dying to know what the hell Ron has in that package.


End file.
